Los recuerdos de Hayato :La venganza de los hombres perro
by Anna Kyouyama III
Summary: Ya han pasado 3 largos años desde la Shaman fight y todo esta en paz, pero...que sucede cuando llegan nuevos shamanes? Y sobre ellos carga un resentimiento del pasado, un dolor en cada uno de ellos, Yoh y sus amigos ayudaran a estos desconocidos? Podran ayudarlos a salvar sus vidas? / Inclui cosas del anime y del manga aunque es mas fiel al manga
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.Nuevas presencias aparecen.

Era un día normal en la pensión Funbari Onsen, todos estaban ocupados igual que siempre, Yoh entrenaba a 'pedido' de Anna mientras que Manta lo acompañaba como siempre, Anna veía sus telenovelas, Pilika, Tamao y Ryu limpiaban las habitaciones, Horohoro y Ren peleaban en la cocina, Chocolove le contaba su nueva rutina a Lyzerg y a Fausto.

Manta: Anna cuanto le falta? – pregunto a la itako, ya que su amigo tenia cascadas en los ojos.

Anna: Todavía ni va por la mitad – dijo mientras comía una galleta de arroz.

Yoh: Pero si llevo haciendo esto todo el día – dijo con cascadas en los ojos en su posición de cuclillas.

Amidamaru: No se rinda amo Yoh! – dijo con cascadas en los ojos en su forma de hitodama.

Anna: Ya te dije que no quiero un esposo viejo y holgazán – dijo como siempre – Porque no vas y le dices a esos vagos que vayan a hacer las compras – ordeno.

Yoh: Claro – dijo con cascadas en los ojos.

Anna: Lleva las pesas de tobillos – ordeno.

Yoh: Si Annita – dijo con pesar.

Estamos en el 2004, o sea que ya han pasado 3 años desde el torneo de shamanes, los gemelos Asakura, Chocolove, Manta, Anna y Horohoro tenían 19 años, Ren y Lyzerg tenían 18, Pilika tenía 17, Tamao tenía 16, Ryu tenía 24 y Fausto tenía 37. Ellos se habían reunido todos en la pensión un par de meses después de la shaman fight, lo que era una corta visita se transformo en un hospedaje de tres años. Hao había llegado a la pensión hace dos años, no cambiaron muchas cosas después de su llegada, algunos le guardaban rencor, pero eso cambio con el tiempo y todos se volvieron muy buenos amigos.

- Hao, Ren, Horohoro! – buscaba por la pensión el chico de cabellos castaños.

- Que quieres hermanito? – dijo apareciendo repentinamente detrás de él sobresaltándolo un poco.

Yoh: Hao! – dijo sorprendido.

Hao: Que quieres? – dijo como si nada.

Yoh: Anna quiere que tu y los demás vaya a hacer las compras – dijo poniendo una mano detrás de su nuca.

Anna: Tu también iras y con las pesas – dijo apareciendo detrás de los dos con unas pesas en las manos.

Hao: Y esta cuando apareció – dijo sorprendido.

Anna: Ten más respeto conmigo porque o si no te vas a la calle – dijo en su 'hermoso' tono de siempre.

Hao: Vamos, no seas así cuñadita – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Yoh: Creo que los demás están en la cocina – dijo señalando en dirección a esta.

Hao: Yo los busco – desapareció a toda prisa dejando una nube de humo.

Anna: No entiendo porque tenemos que soportarlo en la pensión – bufo.

Yoh: Vamos Annita, es mi hermano jiji – dijo riendo como siempre.

Anna: Ponte tus pesas – se las entrego.

Yoh: Si Anna – dijo en tono agotado y con una falsa sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, había una 'pequeña' discusión porque Horohoro se había tomado la leche de Ren.

Ren: Era mi leche no tenias derecho de tomarla! – le grito con una vena hinchada.

Horohoro: Tomas 3 litros diarios de leche, un vaso menos no te hará daño – grito.

Ren: Pero aun así es MI leche, yo la compre! – pego frentes con Horohoro.

Ya estaban moliéndose a golpes cuando Hao llego y vio confundido la situación, quito palomitas de la nada y se quedo viendo entretenido la pelea.

Horohoro: Tú que tanto nos ves?! – le grito a Hao mientras peleaba con Ren.

Hao: Par de idiotas, Anna dijo que quiere que vayamos a hacer las compras, pero su pelea era entretenida y quería saber quién de los dos se acababa matando, por lo menos le hacían un favor al mundo – dijo mientras se recostaba por el marco de la puerta.

Horohoro/Ren: A quien llamas idiota?! –

Hao: A los idiotas que tengo en frente – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

A los 2 segundos los tres ya se estaban agarrando a golpes, Manta, Yoh, Chocolove y Lyzerg observaban la situación desde la puerta.

Chocolove: Ya no peleen, tenemos que cumplir el pedido de Anna –

Lyzerg: Sera mejor que salgamos de una vez antes de que nos regañe – agrego Lyzerg

Hao: No soportaría tener que lavar los baños de nuevo por su culpa – dijo sacudiéndose el polvo mientras se levantaba.

Chocolove: Pero te lo tenias merecido, le dijiste bruja –

Hao: Por culpa de alguien que me saco de quicio – dijo mirando acusadoramente a Horohoro.

Horohoro: No es mi culpa que tengas tan poca paciencia, a mí también me mando a limpiar – se quejo.

Hao: Si comprendieras las cosas rápidamente nadie perdería la paciencia contigo, eso te ganas por tener la atención de una ardilla – dijo en aire de superioridad, Ren empezó a reír a causa de este comentario.

Horohoro: Que dijiste imbécil?! – Dijo abalanzándose sobre Hao pero Manta lo detuvo aferrándose a su pierna – Ay ya suéltame Manta – se quejo.

Manta: Si no salimos ahora Anna nos va…- no pudo terminar.

Anna: Que hacen aquí par de inútiles, no les dije que quería que vayan a hacer las compras – dijo apareciendo detrás de Lyzerg y Yoh.

Yoh: Annita ya nos íbamos jijiji – dijo nervioso.

Anna: Se nota, aquí esta la lista, regresen antes de las 2 – dijo entregándole un papel a su prometido tan largo que llegaba hasta el suelo.

Yoh: Todo esto? – pregunto con cascaditas en los ojos.

Anna: Así es – dijo entrando a la sala donde estaba el televisor.

Chocolove: Ella anda muy amargada en estos días pue, no sabes por qué? – le pregunto a Yoh.

Yoh: Ya se le pasara Chocolove – dijo dándole su típica sonrisa.

Ren: El nunca cambiara, siempre tiene su gran sonrisa de bobo – se quejo mirando a Yoh.

Hao: Quien te aguanta a ti Tao? Siempre eres un amargado –

Ren: No te metas conmigo, tengo suficiente con el idiota de Horohoro –

Horohoro: Que dijiste imbécil?! –

Lyzerg: Yo diría que los que nunca cambiaran serán ustedes –

Manta: Alguien los separa antes de que comiencen a pelear – dijo el pequeño observando cómo los tres se miraban con odio.

Yoh: Déjalos, así se demuestran que son muy buenos amigos jiji –

Horohoro/Ren/Hao: Yo no soy amigo de este – señalaron uno al otro con enojo.

Yoh: Tranquilos, disfrutemos la salida jiji –

Hao: Es insoportable –

Ren: Siempre tan tranquilo, me enferma –

Horohoro: Es desesperante en algunas ocasiones –

Yoh: Jijiji, vengan – hizo una seña para que se acercaran mas.

Al llegar al supermercado se dividieron los artículos para que pudieran hacer las compras más rápido, Lyzerg y Chocolove fueron por las carnes, Horohoro, Ren y Manta fueron por los vegetales y los artículos de limpieza, Hao fue por los condimentos y Yoh fue por los panificados.

Yoh: A ver por aquí deben estar las galletas de Anna – dijo mirando los estantes más altos, a su lado pudo ver a una chica un poco más baja que el tratando de alcanzar unos panecillos, el los tomo y se los entrego – Toma jiji – la chica lo miro extrañada, tenía el cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, ojos color castaños, unos mechones largos estaban a los costados de sus delicadas mejillas; de ropa tenia puesto una remera azul ceñida a su cuerpo, unos shorts de jeans, tenis grises y una gargantilla con una esfera azul marino.

- Muchas gracias ni-chan – dijo la chica y tomo los panecillos apenada – Disculpe la molestia – hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

Hao: Este Yoh…es un imán para las chicas – dijo viendo a su hermano con una picara sonrisa.

Yoh: Que cosas dices Hao, solo la ayude haciendo sus compras – dijo dándole una sonrisa a su hermano.

Hao: Si claro Yoh – dijo en tono sarcástico, buscaron las galletas de Anna y se reunieron todos en la casa – Oigan, Yoh tiene una muy buena fama entre las mujeres –

Yoh: Hao, que te dije hace rato? –

Horohoro: Si es así, ayúdame a conseguir novia – le dijo a Yoh con cascadas en los ojos.

Manta: No te preocupes Horohoro, algún día vendrá la chica para ti – le sonrió a su amigo.

Ren: Si, si y Hao será el shaman King – dijo sarcásticamente.

Hao/Horohoro: Que dijiste Tao?! –

Chocolove: No se pongan a pelear pue, vámonos – dijo mientras cargaba unas bolsas después de haberlas pagado.

Al salir de ahí conversaron como normalmente lo hacían, Chocolove les conto su nueva rutina, esto provoco que Ren y Horohoro lo golpearan, pasaron por el parque y Yoh se sentó en una banca.

Yoh: Descansemos un rato – dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza por el banco.

Hao: Anna no nos regañara por llegar tarde? –

Yoh: Terminamos temprano, no creo que nos diga nada jiji – todos tomaron asiento – Es increíble que hayan pasado 3 años – dijo con nostalgia.

Hao: Es cierto, es increíble, pero más increíble es donde nos encontramos ahora –

Ren: A que te refieres? –

Hao: Mírenos aquí, antes si estuviéramos así ya estarían intentando derrotarme – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – Que tiempos aquellos –

Lyzerg: Es cierto, ha pasado mucho tiempo –

Manta: Y ahora todos somos muy buenos amigos – todos afirmaron eso, algunos con dificultad (Hao y Ren)

Yoh evito la discusión que hubo a los pocos minutos, tenía su mirada perdida en el horizonte, no fue por mucho tiempo su tranquilidad hasta que Hao le hablo.

Hao: Oye Yoh, haya va tu nueva novia, acordaron encontrarse aquí? – le sonrió pícaramente a su hermano, mientras señalaba a la chica que venía a lo lejos.

Yoh: Mira que coincidencia, voy a saludarla – se levanto, pero apenas lo hizo, la chica empezó a tambalearse y cayo desfallecida al suelo, Yoh al ver esto fue corriendo a su lado – Chicos, traigan el agua que compramos – grito a sus amigos, a los pocos segundos todos ya estaban reunidos alrededor de la chica.

Horohoro: Estará bien? –pregunto.

Ren: Si Horohoro, y se desmayo porque esta bien – dijo con sarcasmo, tuvieron un duelo de miradas que duro segundos – Oye Yoh que haces? – pregunto al ver como este cargaba en brazos a la chica.

Yoh: No podemos dejarla aquí – dijo.

Hao: No crees que Anna reaccionara mal al verla? –

Yoh: Si le explicamos lo que sucedió no lo creo –

Al llegar a la pensión, Anna le exigió una explicación sobre la chica que traía desmayada, Yoh le explico lo que sucedió, después de unas quejas y unas cuantas suplicas, Anna dejo que la chica fuera atendida por Fausto.

Fausto: Al parecer tiene un fuerte caso de deshidratación y desnutrición, esta chica no ha comido ni bebido nada en días y al parecer esta estresada – dijo mientras observaba sus ojeras – Cuando despierte es muy importante que reciba algo que comer y beber, pero aparte de eso esta bien – dijo sonriéndole al menor de los Asakura quien estaba muy preocupado – No se preocupe Yoh-dono, esta chica estará bien –

Yoh: Muchas gracias Fausto –

Hao: Y porque estaría deshidratada y desnutrida? –

Fausto: Una persona para llegar a este grado de desnutrición debería estar sin líquido una semana, pero esta chica lleva más tiempo, por eso se desmayo – explico.

Yoh: Hao pídele a Tamao que prepare algo para que esta chica pueda comer y beber – le pidió a su hermano.

Hao: A la orden hermanito – hizo un saludo militar, se levanto y salio de una de las tantas habitaciones que tenia la pensión.

Horohoro: Pobrecita, por esas ojeras debe estar bajo presión o algo así –

Ren: Porque te preocupas por una desconocida – le pregunto malhumorado a Yoh.

Yoh: No podíamos dejarla ahí verdad? –

Ren: Si, si podíamos, ni siquiera la conocemos –

Yoh: La conoceremos cuando despierte –

Hao: Ya se lo pedí y dice que el almuerzo ya esta listo – dijo volviendo mientras se recostaba por el marco de la puerta.

Yoh: Dile que no iré a comer hasta que despierte – dijo mirando a la inconsciente chica.

Hao: Como quieras, y ustedes? – miro a Ren, Horohoro, Manta, Lyzerg y Chocolove.

Chocolove: Yo comeré aquí y esperare con Yoh a que la chiquita despierte –

Manta: Esperare a que despierte –

Lyzerg: Lo mismo digo –

Horohoro: Yo quiero esperar a que despierte, pero me muero de hambre, así que iré a comer – dijo levantándose y yendo con Hao a comer.

Yoh: Y porque tú no vas? – le pregunto a Ren.

Ren: No sabemos si esta chica es peligrosa, así que esperare a que despierte – dijo cruzando los brazos.

Así fue como estos chicos se perdieron el almuerzo, pasaron cinco largas horas para los chicos, en la cuales jugaron cartas y damas, pero por fin la chica empezó a reaccionar.

Chica: _'Pero que dolor de cabeza, a ver Hikari que paso antes de que te desmayaras, fuiste al supermercado muy bien hasta ahí recuerdo todo, te desmayaste porque…Ah sí! Hace 17 días que no como nada, ni siquiera bebo agua, tampoco has dormido muy bien, porque no puedo abrir mis ojos!? – _eso pensaba la chica mientras Yoh y sus amigos jugaban a las cartas.

Yoh: Alguien tiene un 8? – pregunto a sus amigos.

Manta: Lo siento Yoh, pero si alguien tuviera un 3 sería muy bienvenido – Chocolove le dio uno – Gracias Chocolove –

Chocolove: De nada pequeñín, Lyzerg no sabe mezclar muy bien las cartas así que tengo muchos tres – dijo con una sonrisa, a Lyzerg le salieron muchas gotitas en la nuca.

Yoh: Y un 8 no tienes? – pregunto con cascaditas en los ojos, Chocolove negó.

Chica: Que dolor…- dijo sentándose y poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza.

Yoh: Vaya, ya despertaste! – dijo sonriéndole a la chica.

Chica: Yo te conozco, eres el chico del mercado – señalo a Yoh – Y hay dos como tú!- dijo señalando a Hao.

Yoh: El es mi hermano, se llama Hao – dijo señalando a su hermano – Yoh Asakura, un gusto – le extendió su mano para estrecharla con la chica.

Chica: Asakura?... Tú eres Hao Asakura! – dijo horrorizada ignorando a Yoh y señalando a Hao – Tu eres el despiadado shaman que asesino a cientos de shamanes en el torneo de hace 4 años! – al decir esto, la chica se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

Hao: Y tu como sabes eso? – le pregunto desafiante.

Ren: Esta chica no puede ser un humano si sabe de shamanes –

Chica: Lo siento…No debí haber dicho eso – dijo sacudiendo ambas manos enfrente de ella.

Yoh: Como es que sabes eso? – pregunto confundido.

Chica: Es que yo…Lo siento mucho, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Hikari Nakamura, y como dijiste no soy una humana – dijo mirando a Ren – También soy shaman –

Yoh: Un gusto Hikari – le sonrió a la chica.

Hikari: Un gusto Asakura – le estrecho la mano – Creo que digo lo mismo Hao-san – dijo mirando a Hao.

Hao: Jeje, no te preocupes – estrecho su mano con la de la chica y esto la asusto un poco – No te preocupes no te hare daño –

Hikari: Claro – le sonrió tímidamente y en eso gruño su estomago – Lo siento pero tengo un poco de hambre – se disculpo.

Yoh: Tamao ya te preparo algo, Manta por qué no vas y le dices a Tamao que Hikari ya despertó y así traes lo que le preparo – le dijo a su enano amigo, el salio de la habitación normalmente y se fue a la cocina.

Ren: Que clase de poderes tienes? – le pregunto a Hikari.

Yoh: Ren, apenas se despertó –

Ren: Que pasa si esto es una actuación para poder atacarnos y derrotarnos? –

Hikari: Tranquilos, no pienso atacarlos, ni siquiera estoy a su altura – dijo sonriendo.

Chocolove: Y porque terminaste así? – le pregunto a la chica.

Hikari: Creo que por tanta presión no he podido dormir bien, además ni siquiera podía comer algo de tanto entrenar…Eh? Olvídenlo, si?! – hablaba para sí misma y se olvido de que los muchachos estaban ahí.

Hao: Entrenar? –'Porque tiene su mente en blanco? No puedo averiguar nada así'

Horohoro: Para qué? El torneo fue cancelado por así decirlo –

Hikari: Son…metas personales, no entenderían – dijo sacudiendo sus manos frente a ella.

Ren: Tal vez esto sea una trampa, ya estás aquí y ya has ganado la confianza de algunos – miro acusadoramente a Yoh.

Hikari: Es en serio, no planeo atacarlos –

Manta: Aquí esta – dijo entrando a la habitación con una gran bandeja de sushi y un gran vaso de jugo de naranja.

Hikari: Que rico…-dijo mientras observaba la bandeja.

Yoh: Es para ti jiji – dijo quitándole la bandeja a Manta y poniéndose la enfrente a Hikari – Por cierto ellos son Horohoro, Ren, Chocolove, Lyzerg y Manta – dijo señalando a cada uno de sus amigos.

Hikari: Es un placer conocerlos – dijo sonriendo – Han visto mi mochila? Y mis compras? – dijo mirando por todos lados.

Yoh: Ahí están – señalo hacia una esquina en la que estaban su mochila y sus compras.

Hikari: Claro – se levanto pero enseguida se tambaleo y Hao la atrapo – He… muchas gracias Hao-san –

Hao: No hay de que – le sonrió a la chica y la ayudo a levantarse.

Ren: Genial ya se gano la confianza de Hao – bufo.

Hao: No planea atacarnos, todo esta bien -

Hikari: Así es – dijo revisando su mochila y de él saco un ostentoso celular.

Horohoro: Que bonito – dijo acercándose para ver mejor el aparato.

Hikari: Te gusta? Me lo dieron por mi cumpleaños – explico.

Lyzerg: Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero cuántos años tienes? – le pregunto a Hikari.

Hikari: Hace un mes cumplí 17 – le sonrió al ingles y luego al ver su celular su cara cambio a una de horror.

Manta: Pasa algo malo? – pregunto curioso.

Hikari: No tenía idea de que ya fueran a ser las 7 – dijo con el rostro azul – Lo siento pero ya tengo que irme – apenas volvió a pararse volvió a marearse, y si no fuera por Horohoro casi cae al suelo.

Yoh: Si no comes algo corres el riesgo de volver a desmayarte, siéntate y come – dijo señalando la bandeja.

Hikari: Claro, pero será solo un momento – dijo volviendo a lado de Yoh y Hao.

Yoh: Y háblanos de ti, para conocerte mejor – dijo sonriéndole a la joven.

Hikari: No hay mucho que decir – dijo mientras comía un langostino a la tempura.

Manta: No eres de por aquí? – le pregunto.

Hikari: No, yo soy de Okinawa – dijo sonriendo.

Horohoro: Dicen que ese lugar tiene buenas playas para practicar surf – dijo levantándose y fingiendo que surfeaba.

Hikari: Así es, las playas son muy bonitas –

Manta: Y estas aquí de visita? –

Hikari: Así es, nos quedaremos una buena temporada aquí –

Yoh: Ven a visitarnos de vez en cuando entonces – le sonrió a la chica.

Ren: Espera un segundo, dijiste 'nos'? –

Hao: Y eso que Tao? –

Ren: Quiere decir que no vino sola – dijo molesto.

Hikari: La verdad, vine con mis amigos y mi maestro – dijo sonriendo.

Yoh: Tu maestro? – pregunto curioso.

Hikari: Es el que nos ha estado enseñando todo sobre el shamanismo y nos ha entrenado desde pequeños – explico.

Ren: Así que vienes con otros shamanes…que interesante – dijo pensativo.

Hikari: Tú no confías fácilmente, verdad? – le pregunto a Ren.

Ren: Es muy raro que te desmayaras cerca de nosotros y que también seas un shaman –

Yoh: No se desmayo cerca de nosotros –

Ren: Pero aun así, que sucedería si esta chica sabia sobre tu hospitalidad y la usa en nuestra contra para poder así…-

Hikari: Atacarlos? Claro, los asesinare ahora mismo – dijo con sarcasmo – No planeo hacerles nada, es en serio – dijo ahora seria.

Manta: Y porque estas en Tokio? – le pregunto.

Hikari: Decidimos tomarnos unas pequeñas vacaciones, hemos estado entrenando sin descanso últimamente y estado bajo mucho estrés – explico.

Hao: Y porque han estado bajo ese estrés? – pregunto.

Hikari: Por…muchos motivos – continuo comiendo.

Hao: Deben ser más que motivos para que te desmayes así, yo diría que paranoia – dijo sonriéndole a la chica 'Lo tengo' pensó cuando al fin pudo leer los pensamientos de la chica.

Hikari: Lo que sucede es…- se quedo pensando un rato y su mirada se torno fría – No es nada – dijo volviendo a su antiguo comportamiento.

Hao: 'Increíble' – pensó al leer los pensamientos de la chica.

Yoh: Porque te pusiste triste? – le pregunto.

Hikari: Eh? Eh! No es nada – dijo agitando sus manos enfrente de ella.

Ren: Tal vez nos estés ocultando algo – dijo serio.

Hikari: Tú no confías en nadie al parecer – dijo mirando a Ren – Lo que pasa es que…estamos aquí realmente para descansar como dije, y buscar información –

Yoh: Información? –

Hikari: Así es, para volvernos más fuertes, no sé alguna clase de entrenamiento o algo así –

Ren: Y porque se quieren volver más fuertes si se puede saber? –

Hikari: Esos detalles son de mi pasado, el cual es muy doloroso y si hablo de él me trae recuerdos que trato de olvidar - dijo con una triste mirada.

Ren: Mmm…Te creeré por el momento, pero no bajare la guardia – advirtió.

Hikari: Como prefieras, gracias estuvo delicioso – dijo poniendo el plato en la bandeja y tomando el jugo de naranja..

Horohoro: Y dinos que clase de poderes tienes? – pregunto curioso.

Hikari: Si salimos afuera podría demostrárselos – dijo poniendo el vaso en la bandeja y se levanto con ayuda de Yoh y ella agarro su mochila y se la puso en el hombro.

Hao: Estas segura? Podrías desmayarte de nuevo –

Hikari: No, no creo que suceda de nuevo – dijo sonriendo y saliendo por la puerta.

Yoh: Vamos al patio, ahí podrás demostrarnos tus poderes – dijo sonriendo.

Todos fueron con Yoh al patio intrigados por los poderes de Hikari, que clase de poderes tendría? Hasta Tamao, Pilika y Fausto fueron a ver.

Hikari: A que puedo darle? – pregunto quitando se su mochila un forro color azul oscuro un arco plateado – Ya se! Que tal a ese árbol, les molesta? – pregunto a Yoh, el negó – Muy bien, Cervero – llamo a su espiritu acompañante que resulto ser un Shisa.

El shisa era de un color negro con unos penetrantes ojos morados; el espiritu se introdujo en el arco al realizar la posesión, el hilo para tirar las flechas pasó de ser negro a ser de un dorado brillante, mientras que del mango que Hikari sostenía era envuelto por una especie de aura negra.

Hikari: Muy bien aquí va, maldición de la noche! – dijo apuntando al arco, la flecha fue envuelta por un aura morada oscura, y al soltarla se volvió más grande, atravesando así el árbol dejando un gran hueco.

Yoh: Impresionante –

Horohoro: Eres muy fuerte –

Lyzerg: No es peligroso que manejes esa clase de poderes? – le pregunto.

Hikari: A que te refieres? Puedo hacer este tipo de ataques desde los 7 años – dijo confundida, gota general para Yoh y los demás.

Yoh: Si…es realmente impresionante, eres poderosa jiji –

Hikari: Gracias por los cumplidos Yoh-san, Horo-san, pero mis amigos me sobrepasan – dijo pensativa.

Yoh: Tus amigos también son shamanes? –

Hikari: Así es – dijo guardando su arco en el forro, en eso sonó una especie de música clásica.

Ren: De donde viene lo Beethoven? –

Hao: Yo pensé que era Mozart – dijo confundido.

Hikari: Lo siento, es mi teléfono – dijo avergonzada – Moshi-moshi? – atendió y se alejo de el al escuchar tantos gritos – Ayame ne-san – dijo con cascaditas en los ojos – No grites tanto que me quedare sorda –

_'__Dime como quieres que no grite?! Hace 5 horas Hikari, hace 5 horas que saliste, tienes suerte de que Ichiro ni Tora se encuentren ahora en el hotel, tienes idea de que nos harían si supieran que saliste sin permiso?!' – se escucho al otro lado del teléfono._

Hikari: Lo que pasa es que jeje me desmaye y…- otro grito que hizo que esta se alejara del teléfono.

_'__Te desmayaste?!Dime ahora mismo donde estas, iremos por ti, te encuentras bien?! Te dijimos que tengas cuidado y nos haces caso! –_

Hikari: No fue mi culpa, estoy con unos amigos – dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.

_'__Que amigos ni que ocho cuarto! Te quiero en el hotel si es que puedes venir, osino iremos por ti!'-_

Hikari: Estoy en una pensión, iré en seguida, es que me encontré con unos shamanes y…-

_'__Sha-ma-nes? Hikari! Te dijimos que no te metieras en problemas, y ahora estas con unos shamanes desconocidos que quien sabe que cosas te harán y Tora nos mandara al diablo porque dejamos que salieras en momentos así me encantaría romperte el cuello, recuérdame hacerlo cuando te vea' –_

Hikari: Si, Ayame ne-san – dijo con el rostro azul – Hola? Ayame ne-san? – dijo al no escuchar mas nada.

_' __Hikari, donde estas? Ayame salio muy molesta de aquí, que sucedió? '-_

Hikari: Akira-sama – dijo sorprendida – Estoy con unos amigos – dijo nerviosa.

_'__Amigos? Tu no conoces a nadie de por aquí'_

Hikari: Si pero me tope con un chico en el supermercado que resulto ser un shaman, y yo me desmaye por estar tantos días sin comer y ahora estoy con él y sus amigos que también son shamanes, así que me ayudaron a recuperarme jeje – dijo explicándole.

_'__Entiendo, dime exactamente donde estas, iremos a buscarte'_

Hikari: Eh…Claro – dijo con gotitas en la nuca y tapo el teléfono con una mano – Yoh-san ayuda, mis amigas quieren venir a la pensión y no sé cómo explicarles en donde es – dijo con cascadas en los ojos.

Yoh: No te preocupes yo les diré donde estamos exactamente jiji – tomo el teléfono y le dio las indicaciones para llegar a la pensión a Akira – No están muy lejos, llegaran en 20 minutos jiji –

Anna: Espero que paguen por los servicios que te dimos – dijo apareciendo detrás de Yoh.

Hikari: Señorita, usted quién es? – le pregunto a Anna.

Anna: Mi nombre es Anna Kyôyama, el es mi prometido – dijo señalando a Yoh y este saludo con su mano – Ambos somos dueños de la pensión, como te atendió nuestro medico Johan Fausto VIII, y te dimos un servicio de almuerzo, espero que puedas pagar esos servicios – dijo mientras señalaba a Fausto, quien también saludaba como Yoh.

Hikari: Oh, entiendo – dijo ahora asimilando todo – Cuando les debo? – pregunto.

Anna: Exactamente esto – dijo entregándole un papel.

Hikari: Todo esto? – Dijo sorprendida – De acuerdo – suspiro y quito de su mochila el monto exacto que le debía a Anna y esta lo tomo y empezó a contarlo – Esta todo ahí – explico.

Anna: Ya veremos – termino de contar los billetes – Esta todo – dijo seria – Vuelve pronto a Funbari Onsen, te haremos un descuento especial si lo haces y traes a tus amigos – dijo entrando a la pensión de nuevo.

Hikari: Woho – dijo con varias gotitas en su nuca.

Horohoro: Tú eres rica o algo así? – le pregunto .

Hao: Nadie nunca le ha pagado todos los 'servicios' altamente caros de Anna sin protestar o algo –

Hikari: Algo así, mis padres me dejaron una pequeña herencia antes de morir – explico.

Yoh: Entonces eres huérfana? – pregunto sorprendido.

Hikari: Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 6 años, así que si, técnicamente soy huérfana – explico.

Yoh: Y no tienes ningún otro familiar? – La chica negó – Eso es una pena –

Hikari: No importa, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, lo que importa es el futuro o no? – pregunto animada.

Yoh: Tienes razón, pero por lo menos ahora sabemos por lo que has pasado y como debemos tratarte – dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa a la chica, en eso 5 estómagos gruñeron

Hikari: Que fue eso? Acaso unos gatos están peleando por aquí? – pregunto al escuchar ese sonido.

Yoh: No, es mi estomago – dijo con una gota en la nuca.

Manta: Y el mío –

Chocolove: Muero de hambre – se quejo.

Lyzerg: Tengo mucha hambre –

Ren: Por estarte vigilando no hemos comido – se quejo.

Hikari: Lamento eso – dijo apenada.

Yoh: No te preocupes, mientras comemos háblanos de tus amigos – todos sus amigos entraron en la pensión y los 5 se sirvieron las sobras del almuerzo – Tus amigos también son shamanes? –

Hikari: Así es, y son mucho más fuertes que yo – explico.

Hao: Tus poderes son relacionados a la oscuridad no es así? –

Hikari: Irónicamente, lo son – dijo sonriendo.

Lyzerg: Irónicamente? – pregunto confundido el ingles.

Hikari: Mi nombre se escribe con el kanji y significa luz, mientras que yo manejo las sombras gracias a mis oversouls – explico a Lyzerg.

Chocolove: Y yo que pensaba que estos japoneses ya eran muy complicados con sus apellidos imposibles de pronunciar – suspiro y Lyzerg asintió.

Hikari: Ustedes no son de por aquí, de donde vienen? –

Lyzerg: Yo vengo de Londres –

Chocolove: Yo vengo de la jungla de cemento, o sea de New York! –

Hikari: Comprendo, se hicieron amigos en el torneo? – hablo a todos y Yoh asintió.

Ren: Dinos que clase de poderes tienes tus amigas? –

Hikari: Ayame ne-san maneja muy bien su Oversoul de tierra, puede manejar la tierra y cosas así –

Yoh: Al igual que yo! – dijo sonriendo animadamente.

Hikari: Al igual que tú? – pregunto confundida .

Yoh: Yo poseo el espiritu elemental de la tierra y a Amidamaru jiji – en eso ambos espíritus aparecieron en su forma de hitodamas.

Hikari: Oh comprendo – golpeo su puño contra la palma de su mano – Y Akira-sama, domina muy bien la luz, eso quiere decir que sus ataques tienen que ver con…la luz jeje, siempre crea energías de luz muy fuertes que te puede dejar inconsciente – explico.

Ren: Y nada más con ellas viniste? – pregunto.

Hikari: No, vino con Ichiro, Kazuo y Tora – dijo sonriendo –Ayame, Ichiro y Kazuo al igual que yo son alumnos de Tora – explico.

Hao: Y esa tal Akira? –

Hikari: Ella es su hija – dijo con tranquilidad.

Horohoro: Y quien es la madre? –pregunto confundido.

Hikari: Mika, es también nuestra maestra pero alguien debía quedarse en Kyoto y cuidar la casa – explico.

Yoh: Pero tu vienes de Okinawa - dijo confundido.

Hikari: Así es, pero yo vivo con Mika y Tora, de vez en cuando visito mi hogar en Okinawa, unas 4 veces al año me quedo un par de semanas ahí, para asegurarme de que todo esté en orden – explico.

Yoh: Comprendo, y vas con tus amigos ahí? –

Hikari: Claro, no puedo dejarlos mucho tiempo, los extrañaría, son mi única familia, la única que me queda –

Yoh: Lamento mucho lo que les sucedió a tus padres – dijo con tristeza.

Horohoro: Y como murieron? – Pregunto el muy indiscreto, llevándose algunos reproches por esa pregunta – Ay, perdón – dijo quejándose – Perdón Hikari, no debí preguntar – dijo disculpándose en serio con Hikari.

Hikari: No importa Horo-san, la verdad, no tengo ni idea de que les sucedió – todos la miraron confundidos- Lo único que recuerdo de ese día es volver de la escuela y cuando abrí la puerta de la casa, vi a mi madre y mi padre manchados con sangre y ambos inconscientes – la voz se le quebró en ese momento.

Horohoro: Lamento eso – dijo con tristeza.

Hikari: No importa, es lo que sucedió y tengo que afrontarlo – dijo decidida, en eso volvió la música clásica y ella atendió – Moshi-moshi? –

_'__Ayuda Hikari, nos perdimos' _– dijo una voz.

Hikari: Ayame! Están seguras de que se perdieron? –

_'__Como quieres que esté segura de eso? Estamos en Funbari, pero no sé dónde queda esa pensión, pedimos indicaciones y nos dijeron que ese lugar esta muy lejos! – grito muy fuertemente._

Hikari: No hay dos como tu verdad? Osino pobre del mundo – dijo con un tic en su sonrisa.

_'__Que dijiste! Respétame enana, ya se de tu complot para destruirme con Akira! '-_

Hikari: Ayame estas exagerando – dijo con muchas gotitas en la nuca.

_'__Como sea, pídele indicaciones a esos tus amigos'-_

Hikari: Claro, díganme donde están – '_En una especie de mercado no muy grande ni muy pequeño' –_ Estas a unos minutos de aquí entonces! Yoh-san disculpe de nuevo, pero necesito que le dé indicaciones a mis amigas – dijo con gotitas en la nuca.

Yoh: No es problema – tomo el teléfono y le dio las indicaciones a Ayame y después corto – Tus amigas son divertidas jiji –

Hikari: Eso lo dices porque no las conoces –

Horohoro: Estábamos hablando de tus amigas hace un rato – dijo tratando de quitar tema de conversación.

Hikari: Es cierto, la verdad, ellas me superan en varias cosas, así que las admiro mucho – dijo sonriendo.

Hao: Tienen buen cuerpo? – pregunto con sádica sonrisa, a Hikari le apareció un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza y su hermano y el ingles empezaron a reclamarle.

Yoh: Lamentamos eso Hikari – dijo disculpándose con la chica.

Hao: Ustedes son muy celosos – dijo con varios chichones que Ren le causo ante esa pregunta.

Lyzerg: Esas cosas no se preguntan – le reprendió.

Hao: Por lo menos actuó como hombre –

Horohoro: Más bien actúas como un pervertido –

Hikari: No importa – dijo aun shockeada – Estarán aquí en unos minutos así las podrán conocer –

Yoh: Me dan curiosidad tus amigas – dijo riendo un poco.

Hikari: Son realmente fuertes, en especial porque a pesar de todo lo que pasaron son muy buenas personas y muy fuertes –

Yoh: Ellas son huérfanas también? – pregunto confundido.

Hikari: No, Ayame digamos que vio…muchos asesinatos a muy corta edad y Akira nunca recibió cariño de su madre, hasta hace un par de años su madre se volvió unida con ella – explico.

Chocolove: Y tus amigos, Tora, Ichiro y Kazuo? – pregunto.

Hikari: Mmm, ellos son muy fuertes también, claro que los más poderosos son nuestros maestros – dijo pensativa – Ichiro puede manejar muy bien el viento, Kazuo el agua y Tora se especializa en venenos y eso– dijo pensativa.

Manta: Veneno? –

Hikari: Así es, lo utiliza polvos para confundir a sus oponentes– explico – Y Mika, su esposa, maneja el hielo –

Horohoro: Al igual que yo! – dijo animado.

Hikari: Vaya, aquí todos son muy…-

Yoh: Muy que, Hikari? – pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hikari: Son muy fuertes – agacho su cabeza apenada – Me da vergüenza estar frente a personas tan poderosas –

Yoh: Que no te dé pena, somos personas comunes y corrientes como el resto jiji –

Lyzerg: Es cierto, somos amigos así que no te refieras a nosotros con el san –

Yoh: Es cierto, por lo menos a mi solo llámame Yoh – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Lyzerg: Dime Lyzerg – le sonrió a la chica.

Chocolove: Yo el gran Chocolove exijo – pausa dramática en la que todos lo miraron con atención – Que tan solo me digas Chocolove – dijo sonriendo, hubo una caída estilo anime para Ren, Horohoro, Manta y Hao.

Manta: Puedes llamarme Manta si quieres – le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Hikari.

Horohoro: Llámame Horohoro pequeña –

Ren: A mi refiérete como Ren-san y listo – dijo en aire de superioridad, todos lo miraron mal – Que? Me merezco respeto! –

Hikari: No se preocupe Ren-san, me referiré a usted con el san, si así lo quiere – dijo sonriendo.

Yoh: Eso fue muy grosero – le reto.

Hao: Ni siquiera yo soy así, dime solamente Hao – dijo mirando mal al chino y luego sonriéndole a Hikari.

Ellos siguieron hablando como si nada, Chocolove decidió contarle su nueva rutina a Hikari y ella solo se reía para ser amable. En eso llego Ryu.

Ryu: Buenas tardes Yoh-dono, que alegría verte mi Lyzerg…- en eso miro a Hikari y su peinado y ojos se transformaron en corazones – Que criatura tan hermosa! – Se acerco a toda velocidad a ella y esta se escondió detrás de Yoh- No es justo Yoh-dono, todas las chicas lo quieren – dijo en una esquina negra rodeado de almas.

Hao: El es Ryu, en tanto te mantengas a distancia de él estarás bien – dijo sonriendo a Hikari.

Hikari: Oigan, ya esta anocheciendo – señalo hacia una ventana.

Yoh: Ya van a ser las ocho, donde están tus amigas? – en eso sintieron un escalofrió por su espalda.

Hao: Alguien hizo su posesión cerca de aquí – comento.

Hikari: Esas dos no pasan mucho tiempo sin pelear – suspiro.

Horohoro: No están muy lejos de aquí, porque no vamos a ver? –

Hikari: Porque posiblemente si vamos a ver terminaremos heridos – dijo con una gota en la nuca.

Yoh: Heridos? –

Hikari: Ya, ya las conocerán – dijo con el rostro azul.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. Un dúo poco particular.

Hao: Pelean por todo, no? – pregunto apareciendo detrás de ella.

Hikari: Como sabias lo que estaba pensando? –dijo sobresaltada.

Hao: Poseo la capacidad de leer los pensamientos –

Hikari: Entiendo, será mejor que se queden aquí y yo iré a buscarlas – dijo saliendo al patio pero los demás la siguieron – Por favor quédense adentro osino saldrán lastimados – hubo unos segundos de silencio, de la nada una nube de polvo paso de largo el patio de la pensión – Están tan ocupadas peleando que no vieron la pensión – la nube de polvo se detuvo en un patio baldío algo alejado de la pensión – Sera mejor que vaya a ver porque se pelearon esta vez – resoplo.

Todos siguieron a Hikari hasta el lugar donde estaba la pelea, había una gran nube de polvo todavía y se movía a toda velocidad, pero seguían en el mismo terreno.

Hikari: Akira, Ayame no hagan tanto escándalo!- grito.

La nube de polvo se disipo dejando ver a dos chicas, la primera en sus manos traía unas dagas de 15 cm, tenía su cabello castaño oscuro recogido dejando caer dos mechones frente a los lados de su cara, era muy largo incluso cuando estaba recogido le llegaba a la cintura, ojos color miel, de ropa tenía una remera a los hombros color verde oscuro que tenía unas flores en color verde claro, una falda de jeans y unas botas de tacón negras.

La segunda en su mano tenía una hoz no muy grande y en la otra la cadena de esta, su largo cabello rubio estaba suelto y le llegaba a la cintura, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, de ropa tenía una remera blanca sin mangas, unos shorts negros con un cinturón de cuero marrón claro con un ovalo en el medio y unos tenis azul oscuro.

Hikari: La rubia es Ayame y la otra es Akira – le dijo a Yoh y a los demás con una gota enorme en la frente.

Horohoro: Siempre pelean así? – Hikari asintió nerviosa.

Akira: Podrías madurar alguna vez?- le grito a Ayame mientras la empujaba y esta caía al suelo.

Ayame: Y tú podrías saber divertirte? – le grito mientras se levantaba y empezaba a jalarle su cola de caballo.

Akira: Ya Ayame suéltame!- empezó a jalarle las mejillas.

Hikari: Ya paren las dos – dijo poniéndose en medio de ambas.

- Ella empezó! – dijeron las dos señalándose una a la otra.

Hikari: Si claro – dijo con sarcasmo – Vengan, se pasaron de largo la pensión – dijo tomando a ambas de sus brazos y trayéndolas junto a sus nuevos amigos – Yoh-san ella es Akira – señalo a la de cabello recogido que se arreglaba el cabello – Y ella es Ayame – señalo a la rubia que guardaba su hoz en un pequeño bolso azul.

Akira: No nos presentes, podemos hablar – se quejo.

Ayame: Mi nombre es Ayame Yoshida, es un placer – dijo extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con Yoh, este la estrecho encantado.

Yoh: Yoh Asakura, es un gusto jiji –

Akira: Akira Takahashi, es un honor Asakura Yoh – hizo una reverencia ante Yoh.

Yoh: Un placer conocerlas a las dos, ellos son Manta, Horohoro, Lyzerg, Chocolove, Ren y Hao – dijo señalando a sus amigos.

Ayame: Hao? – dijo confundida.

Akira: Asakura? – dijo confundida, se miraron las dos y miraron a Hao, entonces Akira grito – El hombre de las estrellas! –

Ayame: Ese? – dijo señalando a Hao después del grito de Akira – El mismo que asesino a muchos inocentes en el torneo? – dijo atónita.

Yoh: Si él es mi hermano jiji – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Hikari: El y su prometida son dueños de la pensión – le explico a Akira.

Hao: Si saben mi sobrenombre habrán participado en el torneo verdad? – dijo mirando a Akira y Ayame.

Akira: Si participamos –

Yoh: Y si ganaban que iban a hacer? Jiji –

Hao: Seria imposible que me ganen – dijo con aire de superioridad.

Yoh: Hao no seas presumido –

Ayame: Nos retiramos cuando hubo todo ese desastre de que varios equipos huían, como la mayoría huía la tendríamos muy fácil y no sería divertido – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Akira: Teníamos miedo de morir, en realidad – dijo pokeandole la cabeza a Ayame.

Ayame: Cierra la boca, tu tenias miedo – cruzándose de brazos.

Akira: Si, a morir, tú ves un insecto y ya chillas – mirándola desafiante.

Ayame: Ves? Tú eres la que siempre empieza!

Akira: Porque tú me provocas! – ambas pegaron sus frentes y gruñeron, luego se separaron y miraron en direcciones opuestas.

Horohoro: Creo que tus amigas no se llevan nada bien

Hikari: Están jugando, la verdad se quieren mucho – en eso las dos chicas miraron a Hikari.

Ayame: Yo? Quererla? Porfavor! Solo la tolero – mirando mal a Akira.

Akira: Mientras más rápido termine el viaje y me aleje de ti mejor! – miro de la misma forma a Ayame.

Hikari: Ya pareen, admitan que se quieren mucho – sonriendo y una gota apareció en su frente.

-Nunca! – dijeron ambas cruzándose de brazos.

Yoh: Porque mejor no vamos a la pensión y los presentamos a todos – sugirió a las chicas.

Hikari: Todos son muy agradables – dijo poniéndose frente a sus amigas – De seguro les caerán muy bien

Ayame: Para ti el perro más bravo de todos es agradable, pero que mas da ya estamos aquí – encogiéndose de hombros.

Akira: No seas desagradable con ellos, cuidaron de Hikari

Ayame: No estoy siendo desagradable, solo dije que a esta enana todos le parecen agradable

Horohoro: Mejor vamos antes de que empiecen a pelear – empezándose a alejar con el grupo dejando a las tres chicas un poco atrás.

Akira: Mejor nos apresuramos, mi padre no tardara en regresar – guardando sus dagas en sus botas y acercándose a los chicos.

Ayame: Ella siempre siguiendo las reglas – en tono burlón, haciendo que su otra amiga riera.

Yoh: Hace cuanto que se conocen? – pregunto a la castaña.

Akira: A Hikari la conozco hace once años y a Ayame hace nueve

Yoh: Eso es mucho tiempo, como fue que las conociste?

Akira: Cuando los padres de Hikari murieron, mi padre y mi madre decidieron hacerse cargo de ella, así que la trajeron al templo en el que vivimos

Yoh: Viven en un templo? – pregunto sorprendido.

Akira: Así es, le pertenecía a la familia de mi madre, vivimos en Ohara – en eso volteo – Apresúrense! – le grito a sus amigas.

Ayame: Ya vamos! Y bien?...Esos chicos son lindos, no mientas alguno te habrá gustado – mirando pícaramente a su amiga.

Hikari: Ayame nê-chan! No diga esas cosas – cubriendo su boca con sus manos.

Ayame: Como digas – riendo y acercándose más al grupo – No te quedes atrás!

Hikari: Espérenme! – dijo acercándose más al grupo.

Akira: Auch – Hikari había corrido de mas y choco a Ayame y esta choco a Akira – Tengan más cuidado

Ayame: Si Akira okâ-sama – dijo burlona.

Akira: Graciosa, muy graciosa – en tono sarcástico.

Hikari: Oigan, porque Kazuo ni Ichiro las acompañaron?

Akira: Papa fue a entrenar – dijo con una gota en la frente y a Hikari también le apareció una – E Ichiro fue a ver un restaurant para ir a comer esta noche –

Hikari: Apuesto que solo fue a tragar – dijo riendo.

Akira: Lo mismo digo – conteniendo la risa.

Ayame: Esta es la pensión? – dijo cuando estaba en frente de la pensión.

Hikari: Así es –

Ayame: Es vieja –

Akira: Ayame! Esas cosas no se dicen –

Ayame: Pero es cierto! – dijo en modo de queja.

Anna: Que dijiste maleducada – dijo apareciendo en la entrada de la pensión con un aura negra detrás de ella.

Ayame: Y esta quién es? – dijo en tono maleducado.

Anna: Mi nombre es Anna Kyôyama – dijo seria.

Ayame: Tienes el carácter de una abuela gruñona – dijo como si nada.

Anna: Que dijiste?! – levanto la voz al instante Yoh y Hao estaban a sus costados.

Yoh: Annita, ella no quiso decir eso – dijo muy nervioso con una gota en la frente.

Hao: Cierto Anna, no la mates por favor parece buena persona - dijo nervioso con el rostro azul.

Ayame: No entiendo porque le tienen miedo, solo es una chica amargada – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Akira: Disculpen a Ayame, siempre dice las cosas sin pesar – dijo con una gota en la frente y una sonrisa falsa mientras le tapaba la boca a Ayame.

Anna: La perdonare solo por esta vez- dijo mientras entraba a la pensión.

Akira: Ya es tarde, será mejor que volvamos al hotel – dijo mientras miraba la hora en su celular.

Hikari: Déjenme ir por mis cosas – dijo entrando en la pensión y Ren fue detrás de ella.

Yoh: A dónde vas Ren? – le pregunto curioso.

Ren: Sera mejor no perder de vista a estas mujeres – dijo mirando por lo bajo a Ayame y Akira.

Akira: Pero si nosotras no planeamos hacerles nada – dijo tranquilamente.

Ren: Aun así – y desapareció por la puerta.

Akira: Pero si nosotras no…- dijo mientras su voz se desvanecía y se su mirada se tornaba triste.

Horohoro: No te pongas así, él es así con todos – dijo poniéndose a lado de esta.

Yoh: Es cierto, no pongas esa cara jiji – dijo tratando de animarla.

Chocolove: Pero también tiene sus razones, no es normal que ya tengan listas sus posesiones pue – dijo cruzándose de brazos con el rostro relajado.

Akira: Se dieron cuenta? – pregunto avergonzada.

Hao: Trataban de ocultarlo pero aun así – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Akira: Lo siento pero es que al sentiros rodeadas de shamanes, no sabíamos que esperar, ven Tsuki – y de su pecho salio una hitodama color arena.

Ayame: La verdad uno ya no esta seguro hoy en día, así que esperábamos lo peor, Nana-chan ya puedes salir – de su pecho salio una hitodama de una pantera negra – Pero qué? – dijo confundida cuando su espiritu y el espiritu de Chocolove se acercaron y de ellos salieron varios corazones.

Chocolove: Mic tiene novia y yo no – dijo en una esquina oscura y rodeada de almas.

Ayame: Genial, Nana se enamoro – resoplo.

Yoh: Tu espiritu es una pantera – dijo sorprendido mientras señalaba la hitodama negra.

Ayame: Así es – dijo con una sonrisa luego miro a Nana – Deja eso y ven aquí! – Su espiritu muy triste se separo de Mic – Ya tendrán tiempo para jugar – le sonrió a Nana.

Akira: Sera mejor que nos vayamos pronto, antes de que papá se dé cuenta de que nos fuimos – dijo apoyándose por el marco de la puerta de la pensión – Hikari, apúrate! –

Hikari: Ya voy – dijo bajando las escaleras y Ren la seguía de cerca.

Ayame: Vamos ya, fue un gusto conocerlos – hizo una reverencia y empezó a alejarse.

Akira: Ayame ya es tarde, no podemos irnos solas – levanto un poco la voz para que Ayame se detuviera y se diera la vuelta, eso hizo.

Ayame: Oh vamos, si alguien se nos acerca lo atacamos verdad? – dijo como si fuera obvio.

Akira: No estaría bien hacer eso – dijo en tono de desaprobación.

Yoh: Podemos acompañarlas – dijo con una sonrisa y atrás de él apareció Anna y lo estiro de la oreja – Annita no hagas eso – dijo con cascadas en los ojos.

Anna: Tu no iras a ningún lado, que las acompañen el vago, el amargado y el imbécil – dijo indicando con su cabeza a Ren, Horohoro y a Hao.

Horohoro: A quien le dices imbécil?! – se quejo.

Hao: Vamos Horohoro, no podemos dejar que vayan solas, este lugar es peligroso – dijo serio.

Anna: Desde cuando eres tan amable? – pregunto levantando una ceja.

Hao: No puedo ser amable ahora? – dijo en tono ofendido.

Anna: Mmm…Mejor acompáñalas tú Lyzerg – dijo mirando al ingles.

Hao: Esta bien, pero la próxima no me pidan favores – dijo entrando a la casa.

Lyzerg: De acuerdo Anna-san – dijo y se apresuro y camino a lado de Ayame, la chica le sonrió y empezaron a hablar como si nada.

Horohoro: Eso es raro – dijo mirando extrañado a Lyzerg y Ayame.

Hikari: Ella es muy sociable es normal – dijo con una sonrisa.

Akira: Ya nos vamos, espero que tengan buena noche, hasta luego Yoh-san, Hao-san, Chocolove-san, Manta-san y Anna-san – hizo una reverencia.

Yoh: Vengan a visitarnos luego – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hikari: Lo haremos Yoh-san, hasta pronto – y empezó a alejarse junto con Akira, Ayame, Horohoro, Lyzerg y Ren.

Anna: A que se venía eso? – le pregunto a Hao.

Hao: Tan solo trataba de ser amable – dijo molesto dentro de la casa.

Mientras se alejaban todos hablaban con su acompañante, Lyzerg hablaba con Ayame, Horohoro hablaba con Akira, y bueno, con suerte Ren y Hikari hablaban de algo.

Lyzerg: Resulto que el ladrón era el hermano de la mujer – dijo levantando un dedo mientras hablaba con Ayame.

Ayame: Manejar casos policiales debe ser muy divertido, verdad? –

Lyzerg: A veces lo son, pero me gustaría ser un detective y tener mi propia agencia – dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba el cielo.

Ayame: Creo que si te lo propones, pronto tendrás tu agencia – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lyzerg: Eso crees? – pregunto animado.

Ayame: Pareces un chico que lucha por lo que quiere, así que por qué no? –

Lyzerg: Pero por el momento, solo me conformo con los casos que la policía de Londres considera pequeños –

Ayame: Harás cosas grandes – le sonrió.

Lyzerg: Lo siento, solo he hablado del caso del collar de perlas desde que salimos de la pensión – dijo con una gota en la frente.

Ayame: No importa, es interesante, además no tengo tema de conversación – dijo con una gota en la frente.

Lyzerg: Comprendo – ambos se miraron por unos segundos y luego se rieron por lo bajo. Atrás de ellos iban Akira y Horohoro.

Ambos iban muy callados, Horohoro miraba incomodo a su izquierda, mientras que Akira miraba el cielo estrellado.

Akira: Las estrellas se aprecian mas aquí que en Kyoto – susurro por lo bajo.

Horohoro: Perdón, dijiste algo? – pregunto mirando a la chica.

Akira: No, no dije nada – dijo riendo nerviosa.

Horohoro: Creo que dijiste algo sobre las estrellas, no? Hoy se ven más claras que nunca – dijo mientras miraba el cielo.

Akira: Un perro con sombrero – susurro.

Horohoro: Eh?! –

Akira: Lo siento, de nuevo hablaba para mí misma – dijo nerviosa.

Horohoro: Un perro con sombrero? – dijo divertido.

Akira: No te burles – le sonrió – Me gusta formar animales o personas con las estrellas – suspiro sonriente.

Horohoro: Y donde esta ese perro con sombrero? – pregunto riendo.

Akira: Te dije que no te burles – dijo un poco sonrojada pero no se notaba mucho por la oscuridad – Esta ahí – señalo el cielo con un dedo e hizo una figura con su dedo.

Horohoro: Es cierto, es un perro con sombrero! – dijo sorprendido.

Akira: Lo hago cuando estoy muy aburrida – dijo riendo.

Horohoro: Lo siento te estoy aburriendo? – dijo preocupado.

Akira: Es que estas muy callado – dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Horohoro: Es que no se dé que hablar – dijo mirando el cielo.

Mientras que atrás de ellos Hikari y Ren ni se miraban a la cara.

Hikari: '_Esto es incomodo, porque será que desconfía tanto? – _pensó.

Ren: _' Porque tenía que acompañarla? Es tan callada' –_ suspiro.

Hikari: Sucede algo Ren-san? – pregunto curiosa.

Ren: No es nada, solo estoy cansado – dijo indiferente.

Esa fue la única vez que se dirigieron la palabra en todo el camino, mientras que al frente, Ayame y Lyzerg hablaban animadamente, Horohoro y Akira hablaban tímidamente y atrás Ren y Hikari ni se miraban.

20 minutos después…

Akira: Ya estamos cerca, podemos ir desde aquí solas – dijo mirando a los muchachos – Gracias por acompañarnos – hizo una reverencia.

Lyzerg: No fue nada Akira-san – dijo sonriendo.

Horohoro: Cuídense, nos vemos en otra ocasión – dijo mientras se despedía con la mano – Son chicas muy agradables – dijo a sus amigos.

Lyzerg: La verdad que si – susurro sonriendo – Ayame! – se dio la vuelta y corrió detrás de la chica.

Ayame: Lyzerg, que sucede? – pregunto preocupada por las acciones sorpresivas del muchacho.

Lyzerg: Quería saber si es que…- se rasco la cabeza nervioso – Mañana quieres dar unas vueltas conmigo por el parque? –

Ayame: Si, claro – dijo asombrada por la invitación.

Lyzerg: Vengo a buscarte a las 4 y nos vamos juntos, te parece? – Ayame asintió – Hasta mañana entonces, que descanses – dijo despidiéndose de la joven mientras regresaba con Ren y Horohoro.

Ayame: Hasta mañana! – grito.

Cuando Lyzerg llego con sus amigos ambos lo miraban extrañados por su actitud hacia la chica. Mientras que Akira y Hikari se emocionaron por la cita, le preguntaron qué harían, a donde irían, que se pondrían y otras cosas, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de algo.

Ayame: Casi lo olvido – se golpeo a ella misma en la cabeza – Lyzerg-san, nos hospedamos en el New Grand! – grito muy fuerte para el chico que estaba bastante lejos la escuchara.

Akira: Esta lejos, crees que te habrá escuchado? – le pregunto.

Ayame: Espero que sea así – suspiro mirando en dirección al muchacho que se alejaba, y vio como la silueta a lo lejos de Lyzerg le levantaba una mano y la sacudía.

Akira: Eso quiere decir que te escucho – dijo sonriendo.

Hikari: Su primera cita Ayame nê-chan – dijo emocionada.

Akira: Como le harás para escapar de mi padre? – le pregunto.

Ayame: Ya se me ocurrirá algo – dijo con una gran sonrisa pero con el rostro azul.

Hikari: Espero que no se meta en problemas Ayame nê-chan – dijo preocupada.

Ayame: Estaré bien, esos chicos son muy buenos, pero el del peinado raro parece…no lo sé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Akira: Desconfiaba mucho de nosotras, es como si sospechara de que le haríamos algo – dijo poniendo una mano bajo su mentón mientras entraban al hotel.

Hikari: Somos completas desconocidas, creo que es una actitud normal – dijo como si nada.

Akira: A mí me preocupaba más que esas personas sean…- no pudo terminar la frase, su mirada se torno sombría.

Ayame: Oh vamos Akira, no nos han atacado desde hace semanas, no nos atacaran ahora – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Akira: Aun así, mañana en tu cita, no te atrevas a bajar la guardia – dijo seria.

Ayame: No lo hare, oye pedimos servicio al cuarto? No quiero ir al restaurant del hotel – pregunto a Akira.

Akira: Eso depende de mi padre – Ayame la miro con ojos de cachorro – No hagas esa cara, conmigo no funciona – dijo seria.

Ayame: Amargada – dijo molesta.

Hikari: Ya no peleen, vamos – dijo mientras subía al ascensor del hotel y Akira y Ayame la seguían.

Akira: Creen que Kazuo no se habrá enojado porque lo dejamos? – pregunto.

Ayame: No lo creo, le ofrecimos que nos acompañe, y decidió quedarse – dijo tranquila.

Akira: Oye – Ayame la miro – Que fue tu actitud con esa chica en la pensión? –

Ayame: No lo sé, es igual al muchacho ese del pico, no confía en nosotras, solo que lo disimula – dijo seria – Además es una amargada – dijo como si nada.

Akira: Con los comentarios que haces solo te ganaras enemigos – dijo con una gota en la frente.

Ayame: Ya los tenemos, recuerdas? – pregunto irónicamente.

Hikari: Cuanto tiempo más nos perseguirán? – suspiro con tristeza.

Akira: No descansaran hasta que nos vean muertos…- dijo con tristeza.

Ayame: O si antes nosotros nos encargamos de ellos – dijo confiada.

Akira: Ya, ya – dijo sacudiendo su cabeza – No pensemos en esas cosas, vinimos aquí para divertirnos – dijo sonriendo, en eso sonó una especie de salsa – Eh? Alguien me llama – dijo mirando su teléfono y vio que en la pantalla aparecía 'Mamá' – Moshi-moshi? –

_'__Porque no llamas? Por lo menos comunícate conmigo para poder dormir tranquila en la noche' _ - dijo una voz dramática al otro lado del teléfono.

Akira: Pero si hablamos esta mañana, okâ-sama – dijo con una gota en la frente

_'__Aun así, que tal todo por ahí? Se están divirtiendo? '-_

Akira: Hace 1 semana que papá nos tiene encerrados – dijo con una gota en la frente.

_'__Creo que hablare con él para que les dé más libertad, y viste algo que te guste por ahí?'-_

Akira: Como qué? No tuve oportunidad de salir a ver los lugares – remarco la palabra lugares, cuando vio que Ayame la miraba burlonamente cuando dijo que no había salido.

_'__No lo sé, tal vez algún chico, ya estás en edad para enamorarte, no tienes porque hacer lo que tu padre dice de que te alejes de los chicos, verdad? '-_

Akira: Madre! Como se le ocurre decir eso? No, no hay ningún chico – dijo poniéndose completamente roja.

_' __Sabes que a tu edad fue cuando empecé a sentir cosas por tu padre, verdad? Solo digo que es normal empezar a sentir esas cosas a tu edad'-_

Akira: Lo sé, pero no hay ningún chico! – se quejo, mientras salía del ascensor con Hikari y Ayame.

_'__De acuerdo si tu lo dices, mándales mis saludos a Ichiro, Kazuo, Ayame y a Hikari, cuídense mucho, te amo hija, hasta luego '-_

Akira: Yo también, hasta luego – y corto el teléfono y lo guardo.

Ayame: Que dijo Mika? – pregunto inocentemente, obviamente ya sabía que le había dicho por la expresión que tenía su amiga.

Akira: Nada importante – dijo nerviosa mientras abría la puerta de la habitación en la que se hospedaban.

Kazuo: Hasta que al fin llegaron, ya me estaba preocupando – dijo un joven sentado en un sillón con un libro de tapa gruesa color tierra, lo estaba leyendo. El tenia el cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel y tez clara. De ropa tenía una remera gris con un chaleco azul oscuro encima, unos pantalones de jeans y unos tenis blancos.

Ayame: Cuando salimos estabas leyendo eso, acaso ya lo terminaste? – le pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta.

Kazuo: Ya lo termine, y era el ultimo – resoplo mientras se levantaba y ponía el libro en una mesa donde había muchos otros libros.

Ayame: Es increíble que en una semana te los terminaras todos – dijo mirando con asombro la 'pequeña' montaña de libros que había en la mesa.

Kazuo: Debí haber traído mas – se lamento.

Hikari: Cerca de aquí hay una librería Kazuo nî-chan – dijo sonriéndole al joven.

Kazuo: Se puede saber que te paso por eso tardaste tanto que tuvimos que enviar a la caballería a buscarte – dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba unos coscorrones no muy fuertes a Hikari.

Akira: Al parecer, se desmayo por el estrés y unos chicos la ayudaron – explico mientras tenía el teléfono del hotel para llamar al servicio al cuarto.

Kazuo: Pero estas bien ahora? – le pregunto algo preocupado a Hikari.

Hikari: Así es, los chicos que me ayudaron resultaron ser shamanes también! – dijo emocionada.

Kazuo: Eso es interesante, y cuáles son sus nombres? – pregunto.

Akira: Te sorprenderá saber que uno de ellos es 'el hombre de las estrellas' – dijo mientras discaba el número de servicio al cuarto – Que van a comer? – pregunto.

Hikari: Yo nada – dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Akira: Si claro, no dejaremos que te vuelvas a desmayar, pediré unos langostinos a la tempura para ti y Tora –

Ayame: Tengo antojos de fideos fritos – dijo mientras se desparramaba en el sofá encima de Hikari, las dos se miraron y luego rieron.

Kazuo: Lo mismo digo, fideos fritos para mí –

Akira: Entonces 3 fideos fritos y dos langostinos a la tempura en seguida – dijo mientras volvía a hablar con el señor de servicio al cuarto.

Ayame: Hablando de comida, donde esta Ichiro? –

Kazuo: Salio temprano con Tora – dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Ayame: Seguro salio a tragar –

Kazuo: Concuerdo con tu teoría – dijo riendo – Oye, como que se encontraron con Hao Asakura? El debería estar muerto - dijo un poco más serio ahora.

Hikari: Al parecer sobrevivió, pero aun así, no es el mismo Hao del torneo – dijo sonriendo.

Ayame: A que te refieres? – le pregunto.

Hikari: Ya no emite esa misma aura de odio, ahora es más…cálido –

Kazuo: Como es eso? – pregunto intrigado.

Hikari: Es como tú, tu eres cálido, Ayame es cálida, Akira es cálida, Ichiro es cálido, Tora y Mika son cálidos, quiero decir que son buenas personas, él también es bueno ahora – dijo sonriendo.

Kazuo: Así que ahora es bueno? – Pregunto desconfiado y Hikari asintió – Si tu lo dices, tal vez debamos confiar en él – dijo mientras se recostaba sobre sus brazos.

Ayame: Así como así? – pregunto dudosa.

Kazuo: No bajaremos la guardia y listo – dijo con tranquilidad.

Ayame: Tu siempre tan tranquilo – dijo en desaprobación.

Kazuo: No recuerdas lo que dijo Mika? Cuando pierdes la calma, pierdes la batalla, por eso siempre trato de estar calmado – Ayame le tiro una almohada en la cara.

Akira: Ya esta la cena – dijo mientras le abría la puerta a una mujer mayor que entraba con un carrito de comida y lo servía en la mesa – Muchas gracias, señora – le dijo a la mujer, ella le sonrió y se retiro de la habitación.

Ayame: Son rápidos – dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá seguida por Hikari y Kazuo.

Kazuo: Tienen que serlo, con el precio del hospedaje aquí – dijo sentándose en la mesa.

Akira: Muy bien comamos, itadakimas! –

Ayame/Hikari/Kazuo: Itadakimasu! –

Empezaron a comer tranquilos, en silencio, hasta que alguien golpeo la puerta.

Ayame: Quien será? – pregunto.

Ichiro: Me olvide de mi llave – se escucho al otro lado de la puerta.

Ayame: El siempre tan responsable – mientras comía de sus fideos y negaba con la cabeza.

Akira: Ya te abro – dijo mientras se levantaba e iba y le abría la puerta.

Al otro lado de esta, estaba un chico de pelo negro, ojos azules y tez clara. De ropa tenía una camisa sin mangas blanca y encima una sudadera negra, unos pantalones color gris oscuro y tenis rojos.

Ichiro: Donde esta Tora? – pregunto cuando entro a la habitación.

Akira: Todavía no llego – dijo sentándose en la mesa e Ichiro hizo lo mismo.

Ayame: Oye! – se quejo cuando Ichiro le quito su plato de fideos.

Ichiro: Tengo hambre – respondió ante la queja de Ayame.

Ayame: Entonces consíguete los tuyos – le quito el plato de las manos y Ichiro trato de quitárselo y el plato empezó a pasar de mano en mano.

Akira: Ya dejen eso van a romperlo – les regaño.

Kazuo: Ellos no son ellos si no están peleando siempre – dijo mientras comía sus fideos.

Hikari: Es divertido verlos tan animados siempre – dijo sonriendo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, precisamente en la colina de Funbari, unos jóvenes cenaban como normalmente lo hacían con pequeñas platicas y bromas. Hasta que Hao hablo.

Hao: Quiero hablarles de algo – dijo mientras comía.

Chocolove: Sobre que flaquito? – pregunto curioso, todos estaban intrigados, de que podría hablarles Hao?.

Hao: Tiene que ver sobre las presencias del otro día – en efecto hace un par de días sintieron la presencia de otros shamanes muy cerca de la pensión.

Anna: No nos dirás que las presencias que rondaban la pensión los otros días son esas niñas? –

Hao: No, no son ellas, sus presencias son débiles en comparación con esas – dijo mientras tomaba sopa Mizo.

Yoh: Entonces? –

Hao: Tal vez estas niñas tengan algo que ver con esas presencias – sentencio.

Akira: Otô-chan! – dijo cuando su padre entro en la habitación del hotel – Donde has estado?! – le grito.

Tora: Por ahí y por allá – dijo el hombre alto de tez bronceada, ojos negros, pelo negro con una pequeña barba. De ropa tenía una remera blanca con un tigre bordado, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos cómodos negros.

Akira: No es momentos para bromas – dijo mientras le estiraba una oreja.

Tora: Ya Akira no seas cruel – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos – Tengo que decirles algo muy importante – dijo ahora serio pero aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

Yoh: No creerás que esas chicas están de alguna forma familiarizadas con esa presencia? – pregunto a su hermano.

Hao: Tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero algo es seguro, ellas ocultan algo –

Horohoro: Apenas nos conocen, no nos dirán toda su vida de golpe –

Hao: A eso voy, esas chicas se sintieron bajo amenaza todo este tiempo, incluso cuando ustedes las acompañaron ellas hicieron su posesión de almas o de objetos, incluyendo la tal Hikari –

Ichiro: Imposible! – dijo golpeando la mesa – No pueden dejarnos en paz?! –

Akira: Tienen mucho dinero, porque no pensamos que vendrían hasta aquí también? – resoplo.

Ayame: Yo quería descansar – suspiro.

Tora: Tendrán que cuidarse más, la última vez que nos enfrentamos a ellos, Ayame estuvo inconsciente dos semanas, Akira tuvo una triple fractura en la pierna y Kazuo casi muere – dijo en tono serio.

Hikari: No les hemos hecho nada, porque nos hacen esto? – se lamento.

Akira: Nos ficharon como su presa desde que sabían que llegaríamos al mundo – resoplo.

Ren: Pero si nosotros no les haríamos nada, de que tanto desconfían? – dijo molesto a Hao.

Hao: Tú también has desconfiado mucho de ellas, además también somos desconocidos para ellas, pero de algo me di cuenta, no hay maldad en ella, tienen un corazón puro, así que podemos descartar que quieran atacarnos –

Anna: Esas chicas no me da buena espina – dijo mientras comía seria.

Hikari: Es muy injusto –

Akira: Nos iremos entonces? – le pregunto a su padre.

Tora: No, tenemos derecho a tomarnos unas vacaciones, verdad? Y un par de idiotas no nos impedirán hacerlo – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Kazuo: Pero será mejor estar alerta siempre, no tenemos idea de porque nos escogieron, pero lo que si…- no termino, Ichiro termino por él.

Ichiro: No se rendirán, hasta vernos muertos – dijo serio.

Tora: Vamos chicos no se pongan así – todos miraron extrañados a Tora – Les traje short cake – dijo mientras levantaba una caja no muy grande que había tenido en su mano en todo momento.

Ichiro: Y que esperamos para comerlo? – dijo mientras se levantaba y buscaba platos para servirlos.

Akira: Vamos Hikari, anímate! – dijo con una sonrisa a su amiga.

Hikari: Esas personas…son las mismas que mataron a mis padres verdad? – su cabello le tapaba los ojos dejando una sombra negra sobre su rostro.

Tora: No estés así Hikari, sabes que algún día les daremos su merecido – dijo dándole unas palmadas en su cabeza – Pastel? – le pregunto poniendo en frente de ella el pastel de fresas que había traído.

Hikari: Gracias Tora-sama – dijo comiendo un poco – Esta muy rico – le sonrió a Tora y él le sonrió a ella.

Akira: Padre, hoy conocimos a unos shamanes – la mirada de Tora se torno fría – No, no, no, no son enemigos, tal vez sean amigos –

Hikari: Así es, me ayudaron – dijo mientras comía, dijo algo que no debía decir, les apareció una gota en la frente a Akira, Hikari y Ayame.

Tora: Como es eso de que los conocieron y te ayudaron? – dijo en semblante frio mientras comía el pastel.

Ayame: Lo que pasa es que…Hikari fue a comprar algo de comida del supermercado – Tora abrió los ojos exaltados – No salio desarmada y tenía a su espiritu en todo momento, verdad Hikari? – dijo nerviosa.

Hikari: Si, y lo que paso fue que me desmaye por el estrés creo – dijo poniéndose roja.

Tora miro a Hikari, después a Ayame y por último a Akira, luego empezó a reír muy fuerte.

Akira: Padre…- dijo con el rostro azul y una gota en su frente.

Tora: Pensarían que les gritaría o castigaría? Estuvieron encerradas toda la semana, supuse que en algún momento saldrían, y dime esos shamanes son buenas personas? – le pregunto sonriente a Hikari.

Hikari: Lo son, por eso me ayudaron y me dieron de comer – dijo animada.

Tora: Me gustaría conocerlos – dijo mientras se metía un pedazo de pastel a la boca.

Akira: Lo harás, ya que cierta persona tiene una cita mañana con uno de ellos – dijo mirando con una sonrisa confiada a Ayame, esta enrojeció como un tomate.

Kazuo: Por donde vayamos Ayame tiene pretendientes – dijo riendo.

Ayame: No empieces Kazuo – le reto.

Kazuo: Pero si es la verdad – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ichiro: Y esos tipos, son fuertes? –

Akira: Uno de ellos es Hao, Hao Asakura – dijo mientras comía, Ichiro y Tora la miraron asombrados – Créanme o no, es cierto esta vivo –

Ichiro: Y están vivas aun? – dijo algo atónito.

Hikari: El cambio ni-chan, ya no es el mismo que era en el torneo –

Tora: Aun así, no tenemos que descuidarnos de ese sujeto – dijo serio.

Akira: El chico que te invito se llama Lyzerg, verdad? – pregunto a Ayame.

Ayame: Así es, los chicos que conocimos son los guerreros elementales – dijo calmada.

Ichiro: Eso quiere decir que se encontraron con shamanes muy poderosos – dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Tora: A dónde vas? – le pregunto.

Ichiro: A ducharme y luego a dormir, saldré temprano – dijo mientras entraba en el baño.

Ayame: Vamos Akira, será mejor que nosotras volvamos a nuestra habitación – dijo mientras se levantaba.

Akira: Vienes Hikari? – le pregunto.

Kazuo: Tengo una película nueva, la compre hace antes de venir a Tokio – le dijo a Hikari.

Hikari: Me quedare a ver la película con Kazuo ni-chan, luego voy – dijo sonriendo a Akira.

Akira: Claro, pero no te tardes, buenas noches Kazuo, Ichiro, papá – dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Hikari: De que trata la película? – le pregunto a Kazuo.

Kazuo: Es de terror – dijo con una sonrisa y Hikari suspiro.

Hikari: Odio esas cosas – dijo con el rostro azul.

Kazuo: Entonces no la veras? –

Hikari: Me quedare si quieres –

Kazuo: Voy por la película – dijo levantándose de la mesa.

Hikari: Preparo palomitas? – 'Gracias por ser tan amable ' – levanto la voz.

Tora: Bueno, yo ya me voy a dormir, pórtense bien – dijo mientras se estiraba mientras se levantaba.

Hikari: Claro que nos portaremos bien – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y abría un paquete de palomitas de microondas.

Mientras que en la pensión, todos ya estaban durmiendo, excepto por 4 chicos que estaban intrigados por las visitas que tuvieron hoy.

Horohoro: Ren…estas despierto? – le piqueaba la cabeza al picudo.

Ren: Déjame en paz Hoto hoto – dijo de mala gana.

Hao: Podrían cerrar la boca? Algunos tratamos de dormir – dijo molesto.

Horohoro: Yo solo le quería preguntar algo – dijo enojado.

Hao: Yo tengo la respuesta a tu pregunta, eres demasiado para ella, no saldría con un idiota como tu – dijo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos para dormir.

Horohoro: Yo no soy un idiota! – Se quejo – pero es cierto – resoplo con cascadas en los ojos.

Ren: Ahora si me interesa esto – dijo sentándose en su futon – Te gusta alguien verdad? – dijo con una picara sonrisa.

Horohoro: No molestes Ren – dijo acostándose de nuevo.

Ren: Bueno, si prefieres pedirle consejos amorosos a Hao antes que a mi esta bien – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hao: Por favor, tú ni novia has tenido –

Ren: Y tu si? – le reto.

Hao: He tenido admiradoras – dijo confiado.

Lyzerg: Podrían bajar la voz? Algunos tratamos de dormir – dijo adormilado.

Ren: Hoto hoto, si fuera tu le pediría consejos amorosos al que tiene una cita mañana – dijo volviendo a dormir.

Horohoro: Lyzerg – dijo animado esto sobresalto al peliverde – Como le hiciste para invitar a Ayame – dijo con cascadas en los ojos, a Lyzerg le apareció una gota en la frente.

Lyzerg: Solo la invite y ya – dijo nervioso y algo sonrojado, pero no se le noto porque las luces estaban apagadas – Mejor vuelve a dormir Horohoro, te digo en la mañana – dijo volviendo a dormir.

Horohoro: Todos ustedes son unos malos amigos – se quejo y levanto la voz un poco.

En menos de un segundo la puerta de la habitación de los chicos se abrió de golpe sobresaltando a todos, ahí apareció una mujer con una yukata para dormir, el pelo algo desarreglado, ojos rojos de ira y un aura negra detrás.

Anna: Se puede saber porque tanto escándalo? – dijo ahora seria.

Horohoro: No era nada Anna Jajajaja – dijo riendo nervioso.

Hao: Cierto Anna, ya dormíamos, ves? - dijo recostándose y roncando sonoramente.

Anna: No quiero escuchar otro sonido de esta habitación – dijo de último y cerró la puerta aun más fuerte.

Chocolove: Pero que paso compadre? Yo estaba durmiendo con los angelito – le pregunto a Lyzerg.

Lyzerg: No paso nada, duerme otra vez – dijo calmado mientras volvía a dormir.

Chocolove: Bueno si tu lo dices – dijo volviendo a dormir.

Hao: Eso fue tu culpa – le regaño a Horohoro.

Horohoro: Lo siento, pero no era mi intención que el Oni despertara – dijo enojado.

Ren: Podrían callarse de una vez y volver a dormir? – dijo enojado.

Hao: Interrumpiremos tu sueño de belleza acaso? – dijo calmado.

Ren: Como te atreves a decir semejantes idioteces? – dijo ahora enojado y de pie apuntando a Hao con su lanza.

Hao: Quieres pelear? Con gusto – dijo haciendo su posesión de objetos y apareciendo su espada roja.

Ren: Claro que si, Bason! – hizo su posesión de objetos y cuando los dos iban a pelear, Lyzerg sostuvo a Ren y Horohoro con Chocolove sostuvieron a Hao – Que haces Lyzerg? Suéltame ahora! – le grito.

Lyzerg: No grites porque osino Anna vendrá otra vez – le susurro.

Hao: Ya suéltenme par de basuras! – le grito a Chocolove y a Horohoro.

Horohoro: Vas a hacer que el Oni regrese! – se quejo.

En eso Ren y Hao intentaron zafarse de las personas que los sujetaban gruñendo y pataleando, entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe, todos se volvieran piedras en ese momento.

….

Hao: Porfavor Anna, no quiero dormir aquí! – dijo señalando el patio, el Asakura mayor tenía la cabeza llena de chichones.

Anna: Eso se ganan por hacer tanto escándalo – dijo enojada.

Chocolove: Pero nosotros no hicimos nada! – dijo con cascadas en los ojos y arrodillándose frente a Anna, tenía su rostro llenos de moretones.

Lyzerg: Cierto Anna-sama, no hicimos nada! – se quejo, el también tenía varios chichones en la cabeza.

Anna: Esta bien, pero el trió de escandalosos se queda aquí afuera – dijo dejando entrar a la casa a Lyzerg y a Chocolove.

Horohoro: Eso no es justo – se quejo, el tenia un ojo morado.

Anna: Mañana limpiaran los baños como castigo – dijo cerrando la puerta de la casa.

Horohoro: Esto es su culpa – dijo mirando a Ren y luego a Hao – Chicos que están haciendo? – Dijo asustado al ver que Ren y Hao se acercaban a él con sus posesiones hechas – Chicos…solo bromeaba jeje- dijo nervioso – Eh, Kororito ayúdame – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

…

Hao: Buenas noches, no tengan pesadillas con Anna – dijo acostado sobre una rama de un árbol.

Ren: Buenas noches – dijo recostado cerca de la fuente de agua.

Horohoro: Buenas noches – dijo con dificultad, tenía el rostro lleno de moretones, la cabeza llena de chichones, los dos ojos morados y la nariz sangrante.

* * *

Holaa se que ya subi esta historia, pero por una observcion que me hizo Melanie Tao de Usui, porque se parecia mucho a otra historia, volvi a reescribirla, bueno estos dos capitulos nada mas, el tercero lo subiere cuando tenga tiempo.

Porque no subi ningun capitulo en este tiempo? Facil, en febrero fue mis hermosos preciados 15 y estuve castigada por una estupidez que hicimos mis amigos y yo el primer dia de clases (rompimos una ventana) pero en fin, despues de estar castigada hasta finales de marzo empiezan las pruebas sumativas, luego los examenes y no se en que momento se me escapo el tiempo, por eso, asi que lamento mucho haber desaparecido asi.

Espero que este fic se siga leyendo, espero que la estrella fugaz los bendiga y desenme suerte, el 4 de julio se entrega mi libreta y...matematica...el asqueroso hexagono...la pileta triangular...y okey :(

Acepto tomatazos, criticas constructivas y abstenerse de insultos :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Shaman king no es mio, osino Ren habria terminado con Horo y no con la sadica de hierro ¬¬**

* * *

Capitulo 3: La primera cita, siempre es especial

Era una cálida tarde, en las calles de Funbari, algunas personas caminaban apresuradas, ansiosas por llegar a su hogar después de un cansado día de trabajo, entre estas personas, un joven peliverde corría apresuradamente al hotel New Grand y maldecía una y otra vez a Hao por atrasar todos los relojes de la pensión media hora, así que ahora por su culpa, iba tarde a su cita.

-_Que no piense que la deje plantada, que no piense que la deje plantada' – _pedía en su cabeza mientras corría apresuradamente y de vez en cuando miraba su reloj de muñeca que marcaban las 4:30.

Se apresuro aun mas llevando su cabeza por delante, como si eso le diera mas impulso y después se dio cuenta de que paso de largo una florería, tal vez llevarle unas flores a la rubia sería una buena manera de pedir perdón por haber llegado tan tarde a su cita.

Después de comprar un hermoso ramo de azucenas blancas, volvió a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, unos cinco minutos más tarde ya estaba en la esquina de la cuadra del hotel y se detuvo, casi se desmaya, había corrido sin parar desde que salio de la pensión, solo se detuvo en la florería y luego salio corriendo sin parar, así que obviamente estaba sin aire y también algo sudado.

Lyzerg: Lo que faltaba – suspiro al darse cuenta de que estaba sudado, así que camino con un paso rápido hasta el hotel que solo estaba a unos metros de él.

Ichiro: No va a venir, te dejo plantada, vas a morir sola – decía mientras jugaba con una psp.

Esas palabras hacían que cada vez mas venitas aparecieran en la frente de Ayame, la cual estaba esperando abajo hace como veinte minutos, había tardado algo en arreglarse, ya que después de todo, era la primera cita que tenía en toda su vida y para la ocasión se había arreglado pero no mucho, se había recogido el cabello en una cola de lado dejando caer sus ondas a un lado ya que no se lo había alisado como ayer, traía puesta una camisilla blanca y encima una blusa de gasa con escote en v color rosa bebe, unos jeans desteñidos y unos tenis blancos.

Akira: Deja de hacer comentarios como esos, si no quieres terminar como Kazuo – dijo sin despegar su mirada de un libro que tenía en sus manos.

Ichiro por primera vez miro a su amigo, que estaba enfrente de él, estaba en posición fetal con el rostro azul y un ojo morado.

Hikari: No era necesario golpearlo Ayame nê-chan – dijo mientras una gota se deslizaba por su frente.

Ayame: Si, si era – dijo mientras le daba una fulminante mirada a Kazuo y este solo agarro un cojín y se escudo con este.

Lyzerg: Llegue! – dijo cansado mientras entraba al hotel y casi se caía al suelo.

Ayame: Te dije que no me dejo plantada – dijo con una sonrisa triunfante a su amigo y se levanto para acercarse a Lyzerg.

La chica se ruborizo un poco al ver a Lyzerg, estaba muy guapo con esos pantalones blancos y camisa verde, su rostro estaba algo colorado por la carrera y vio que en su mano traía un ramo de azucenas, ella se sorprendió, ya que en ningún momento le había dicho a Lyzerg que las azucenas eran sus flores favoritas, aunque seguramente era solo una coincidencia.

Lyzerg: Aya-Ayame – dijo sorprendido al ver a la chica enfrente de él, así que rápidamente se reincorporo y le extendió el ramo – S-Son para t-ti – dijo nervioso.

Ayame: Son hermosas, las azucenas son mis flores favoritas – dijo tomando el ramo, de acuerdo, ese fue un buen punto a favor del ingles.

Lyzerg: Me al-alegro que te gusten – no podía ocultar sus nervios, era la primera vez que salía con una chica.

Ichiro: Peter pan es su cita? – dijo con un tic en la ceja, mientras miraba de lejos a esos dos.

Akira: No seas malo, dale una oportunidad a Diethel-san – conocía esa expresión, era la misma que tenía cuando conocía a uno de los admiradores de Ayame.

Ichiro: Solo…que no trate de hacerse el listo con ella, no tendré problemas con darle un pequeño arreglo a su fisonomía - hizo crujir sus nudillos.

Hikari: Espero que los dos se diviertan – sonrió mientras veía como la pareja se retiraba.

Lyzerg: Y que q-quieres hacer? – pregunto mientras caminaba a lado de la rubia.

Ayame: No estés nervioso, no muerdo – le sonrió – Sabes patinar? –

Lyzerg: No, porque? – pregunto ahora con un poco mas de seguridad.

Ayame: Quieres aprender? –

…..

Lyzerg: De-Despacio, no muy rápido – decía mientras miraba sus pies nervioso, como pretendería caminar con tres ruedas?.

Ayame: No tengas miedo, no vas a caer – mientras patinaba de espaldas lentamente y arrastraba a Lyzerg.

Lyzerg: Pero el suelo, se ve tan cerca – trago en seco.

Ayame: Pero no lo esta – aseguro.

Lyzerg: Segura que no me voy a caer? –

Ayame: Si, bueno no, tal vez te caigas un par de veces – una gota se deslizo por su nuca.

Lyzerg: Esto es difícil, como haces para que parezca tan fácil? – dejo de mirar sus pies y miro a Ayame.

Ayame: Años y años de práctica, caídas y un esguince de tobillo - se rió cuando dijo lo último.

Lyzerg: Hace cuanto que patinas? –

Ayame: Mi madre me enseño cuando tenía cuatro y desde entonces siempre que puedo lo hago –

Lyzerg: De seguro que lo haces con ella- noto como la mirada de Ayame se entristeció un poco.

Ayame: Lo hacía, ella murió hace dos años – dijo con una triste sonrisa.

Lyzerg: Lo lamento – se sintió mal porque había abierto una herida de la chica.

Ayame: No importa – se rió y al ver la cara de confusión del ingles, explico el porqué de su risa –Eres el primero que me pide perdón por haber hecho que mencionara a mi madre –

Lyzerg: Es que debe dolerte, recordar a tu madre –

Ayame: No, al menos, si solo recuerdo cosas felices –

Lyzerg: Si no te molesta, podrías decirme de qué murió? –

Ayame: Ella estaba enferma…nunca supieron que tenia, era algo raro, bastante…– suspiro con tristeza.

Lyzerg: Lamento eso –

Ayame: Si vuelves a decir lo lamento, ahí si lo lamentaras – bromeo.

Lyzerg: No te duele recordarla, ni hablar de que fue lo que le ocurrió? – pregunto confundido, era extraño, tal vez si le dolía, pero no quería demostrar su dolor enfrente de él.

Ayame: No, es que paso hace dos años ya es mucho tiempo y…me consuela saber que, ahora ya no sufre más y que esta en un lugar donde no volverá a sufrir - sonrió.

Lyzerg: Tienes razón – sonrió.

Ayame: - se dio cuenta, por más de que le sonreía, en sus ojos había tristeza, el también había perdido a un familiar cercano, pero no preguntaría.

Lyzerg: Em…estas bien? – pregunto, ya que Ayame se le había quedando viendo un largo rato sin hablar.

Ayame: Eh sí, no te preocupes, ahora camina lentamente y mantiene el equilibrio – empezó a patinar de espaldas.

Lyzerg: N-No muy rápido –

Ayame: No tengas miedo, no vas a caer no te dejare – empezó a reír.

Lyzerg: Esta bien – empezó a dar pasos lentos, le era algo difícil mantener el equilibrio.

Ayame: No estés tan concentrado, solo haz como si caminaras – soltó las manos de Lyzerg y patino de espaldas.

Lyzerg: Espera, no me dejes! –

Ayame: Ven por mí! – dijo divertida mientras se alejaba otro poco del ingles.

Lyzerg dificultosamente avanzaba, de vez en cuando se atajaba de cualquier pared y lograba que algunas personas lo miraran, ya que era raro ver a un muchacho en patines.

Ayame: Se que puedes venir más rápido, así que hazlo! –levanto la voz, ya que estaba como a nueve metros de Lyzerg.

Lyzerg: Como lo hace – suspiro y trato de avanzar más rápido, pero digamos que la gravedad y el viento le hicieron una mala jugada.

Cuando lograba patinar más rápido y había logrado sentirse más seguro, casi resbala pero no lo hizo, pero una brisa algo fuerte lo impulso hacia adelante a una gran velocidad gracias a que estaba en ruedas, había un pequeño puesto de frutas a unos metros de él, no pudo evitar estrellarse contra este.

Ayame se cubrió los ojos cuando vio que se el peliverde iba a estrellarse con el puesto de frutas, escucho un fuerte impacto y el grito de una mujer mayor, levanto un dedo para poder ver con un ojo el desastre. Había frutas por todos lados y el pobre Lyzerg termino sentado en un canasto con una manzana en la boca.

- Jovencito se encuentra bien? Hay mis manzanas! – se lamento la mujer que debía tener como sesenta años mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

Ayame: Lyzerg estas bien? – se acerco rápidamente hasta él – Lo siento mucho señora – hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Lyzerg: -escupió la manzana y luego trato de pararse pero no pudo, la señora y Ayame tuvieron que ayudarlo a salir de la canasta.

Ayame: Estire con fuerza señora – dijo mientras estiraba a Lyzerg y este salio de golpe, cayendo encima de ella – Em…estas cómodo? –pregunto mientras se ponía mas roja que un tomate.

Lyzerg: Lo siento! – se disculpo mientras trataba rápidamente de ponerse de pie, pero lo hizo tan rápido que cayó de nuevo al piso, golpeándose al sur del ecuador.

Ayame: Eso debió doler – empezó a reír mientras se levantaba, luego le ofreció una mano a Lyzerg.

Lyzerg: Gracias – se levanto y miro a la señora – No se preocupe señora, le ayudare a juntar toda la fruta que se esparció y pagare por la que no esta en buenas condiciones –

- Oh no se preocupe, no es nada jovencito, mejor vaya con su amiga – le sonrió tiernamente a Lyzerg.

Lyzerg: No señora, insisto –en eso la señora le mete una manzana en la boca.

-No, no, no, váyase a divertirse con su amiga, no se preocupe por mi puesto – le sonrió a él y a Ayame.

Ayame: Señora, no es ninguna molestia ayudarla, de veras – se acerco a la señora.

- No, yo puedo arreglar todo esto sola –aseguro mientras se agachaba a recoger unas naranjas pero una especie de crujido hizo que pusiera su mano en su espalda – Hay mi columna! – se quejo.

Ayame: Me disculpa, pero es algo obstinada – se rió y se agacho a recoger las naranjas.

Lyzerg: Deja que te ayude – empezó a recoger el resto de las frutas esparcidas.

- Me harían un gran favor si pudieran volver a colocarlas en esas canastas – señalo las canastas que estaban volcadas en la calle.

Ayame: No hay problema – levanto algunas y puso en ellas las naranjas.

Lyzerg: Me pasas una? – ella le paso una canasta y puso ahí las frutas que había recogido.

Cuando recogieron todo el fructífero desastre, se despidieron de la señora, que les regalo algunas frutas para que pudiera comer luego.

Ayame: Quieres seguir patinando? – Lyzerg negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

Lyzerg: No te importaría si en lugar de eso, vamos al parque a hacer algo que no atente tanto contra mi vida? – Ayame empezó a carcajearse ante estas palabras.

Ayame: De acuerdo, pero me debes una tarde en patines, que no se te olvide Diethel – empezó a reír y lo señalo con el dedo.

Lyzerg: Espero que a ti si se te olvide - bromeo, causando que ella riera aun mas y que el también lo hiciera.

Decidieron quitarse los patines y guardarlos, ya que los habían comprado, cuando Lyzerg trato de devolverle los patines que ella le compro ella solo puso su mano enfrente.

Ayame: Ni siquiera lo pienses, son un regalo – sonrió y levanto su dedo índice.

Caminaron un rato, donde bromeaban de vez en cuando, hablaban también de diversas cosas, como los gustos del otro, de sus disgustos, de que les gustaba hacer en sus ratos libres, si es que tenían hermanos o eran hijos únicos, en fin, de todo un poco.

Lyzerg: Ella es tu hermana mayor o menor? – pregunto cuando la rubia menciono a su hermana Akane.

Ayame: Es cuatro años mayor que yo, esta en su penúltimo año de psicología –

Lyzerg: Así que quiere ser psicóloga, y tú? –

Ayame: Que piensas de las bailarinas? – pregunto, el pensó que cambio el tema, pero enseguida entendió.

Lyzerg: Quieres ser bailarina? – ella asintió.

Ayame: Desde que tengo memoria he estudiado ballet y jazz, y también he querido ser una gran bailarina – afirmo con una gran sonrisa.

Lyzerg: Pareces una – ella lo miro extrañado ante ese comentario – E-Es que tus movimientos son algo delicados, pude darme cuenta de eso cuando patinábamos –

Ayame: Querrás decir, que me muevo como una – corrigió.

Lyzerg: Eso, y que ya has bailado en alguna producción? –

Ayame: En algunas, pero no eran gran cosa , el único importante que recuerdo era la del cascanueces–se encogió de hombros.

Lyzerg: De que trata el cascanueces? – pregunto, conocía la bella durmiente y el lago de los cisnes, pero por primera vez oía del cascanueces.

Ayame: No recuerdo bien porque fue hace mucho, pero de una niña a la que su tía le regala un cascanueces y su hermano lo rompe, pero ella lo repara y en la noche por un deseo de navidad, su cascanueces cobra vida –

Lyzerg: Debe ser muy interesante –

Ayame: Mi padre tiene un video de cada producción en la que he estado – aguanto una risita.

Lyzerg: Debe estar orgulloso de ti –

Ayame: Ojala que sí, en pocas ocasiones ha demostrado estar orgulloso de mi – suspiro.

Lyzerg: Pero eres una buena hija, creo, porque no estar orgulloso de ti? – Ayame empezó a sudar frio.

Ayame: Es que algunas veces, no me comporto muy bien que se diga jajaja – se rasco la mejilla con su dedo índice.

Lyzerg: Entonces eres algo…traviesa? –

Ayame: Si jaja, le suelo jugar bromas a mi hermana, a Akira y a Mika-sama, siempre terminan gritándome o arrojándome cualquier cosa que tengan cerca –

Lyzerg: Entonces, jugar bromas te divierte? – ella asintió – Quien lo diría –

Ayame: Háblame de ti, no me has dicho mucho de ti –

Lyzerg: No hay mucho que decir, como sabes vengo de Londres y me apasiona resolver casos, ya sabes, como mi pasantía en esa agencia de detectives –

Ayame: Porque te gusta eso? Acaso alguien que admiras mucho es detective? –

Lyzerg: Si, mi padre era detective –

Ayame: Era? Ya no lo es? -

Lyzerg: Mi padre…-suspiro – Murió cuando yo tenía ocho años, los dos, mi madre también –

Ayame: Pobre…-suspiro y puso su mano encima del hombro de Lyzerg.

Lyzerg: Esta bien – le trato de dar su mejor sonrisa fingida pero no lo consiguió.

Ayame: No tienes porque fingir, se lo que se siente – dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que el trataba de engañarla.

Lyzerg: Es que…tu eres muy fuerte, no te duele hablar de tu madre, pero a mí…-

Ayame: No soy fuerte, solo trato de recordarla cuando era feliz, cuando éramos felices, eso apacigua un poco el dolor te lo aseguro - le sonrió.

Lyzerg: Trato de no pensar en ellos, por más de que sea algo feliz, me pone algo mal que ahora no estén conmigo – suspiro.

Ayame: A mí también me pone mal que mi madre no esté conmigo, pero la verdad, si esta conmigo –

Lyzerg: Como? – pregunto sorprendido.

Ayame: Cuando recuerdas a una persona y no la olvidas, esa persona esta conmigo, mi madre me amaba mucho y de seguro que si la olvidara se hubiera sentido mal, así que recuerdo cada momento feliz que pase con ella, por más de que duele, ella sigue viva en mi corazón – le sonrió, aunque sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

Lyzerg:…- era cierto, ella tenía razón, pero se sintió mal consigo mismo al ver los ojos de la chica, se supone que deberían pasarla bien y no estar abriendo heridas del pasado – Porque no comemos en el parque, la señora nos dio muy buena fruta a pesar de que me estrelle contra su puesto – sugirió.

Ayame: Fue muy amable de su parte, donde debería ponerlas? – miro su ramo de azucenas, las había traído en su mano desde que salieron del hotel.

Lyzerg: Iremos a comprar un florero y cuando llegues al hotel las pones en agua, te parece? – ella asintió.

Ayame: Bueno, vamos – tomo de la muñeca al peliverde y empezó a correr animadamente y él se dejo arrastrar por ella.

Corrieron ambos hacia el parque de Funbari, en el camino apostaron que el que llegaba ultimo, debía lamer un banco.

Ayame: Voy a reír mucho cuando tengas que hacerlo! – se rió, ella iba mucho más adelante del ingles.

Lyzerg: Es trampa ir en patines! – también reía, se la estaba pasando muy bien con ella.

Ayame: Cada uno va como puede! – dijo divertida.

Ayame gano la carrera, llego primero gracias a la ventaja de ir en ruedas, pero no obligo a Lyzerg a lamer un banco, era asqueroso.

Ayame: Manzana o pera? – pregunto cuando ambos se habían sentado bajo la sombra de un arbol y saco de la bolsa que les dio la señora, una hermosa manzana roja y una reluciente pera.

Lyzerg: Pera – tomo la pera – Banana o naranja? –pregunto sacando de la bolsa ambas frutas.

Ayame: Naranja – tomo la naranja – Uvas o moras? –

Lyzerg: Moras porfavor – ella le paso las moras.

Ayame: El atardecer es muy bonito, no crees? – pregunto mientras miraba el sol ocultarse.

Lyzerg: Lo es, hoy en especial – le da una mordida a la pera.

Miraron en silencio el atardecer, Lyzerg la miraba de vez en cuando, era muy bonita debía admitirlo, lo que más le gustaban eran sus divertidos pero tiernos ojos color esmeralda, cada vez que los miraba, era como si pudiera ver su alma.

Ayame: Son un par de metiches! – dijo de pronto sobresaltando al ingles, cuando ella quito de sus bolsillos dos cuchillos **kunai **y los lanzo hacia la copa un arbol que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

Se escucho un pequeño grito de hombre, y de pronto dos figuras cayeron del arbol.

Ayame: Kazuo…Ichiro…-gruño mientras era rodeada por un aura negra.

Kazuo: Fue su idea! – dijo rápidamente señalando al pelinegro, Ayame se acercaba amenazantemente hacia ellos.

Lyzerg: Ayame, espera – se levanto rápidamente y fue a lado de la rubia.

Ayame: Y bien? – se cruzo de brazos, si las miradas matasen, esos dos ya estarían a quinientos mil metros bajo tierra.

Ichiro: Y bien qué? – se hizo el desentendido.

Ayame: Que estaban haciendo? – una venita se hincho en su frente.

Lyzerg: Los conoces acaso? – pregunto confundido.

Ayame: Si, Lyzerg, te presento a Kazuo – señalo al muchacho de cabello castaño claro y luego señalo al de pelo negro – Y el es Ichiro, los tontos que también son pupilos de Tora –

Kazuo: Es un gusto cono..auch! – Ichiro le pellizco el hombro.

Lyzerg: Lo mismo digo – sonrió y una gota se deslizo por su nuca.

Ayame: Hace cuanto que nos están espiando? – pregunto molesta.

Ichiro: Quien dice que los estábamos espiando? Porfavor, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ver cómo te va en tu tonta cita – dijo indiferente.

Un aura negra empezó a rodear a Ayame, eso era malo muy pero muy malo.

…

Lyzerg: No fuiste algo dura con ellos? – pregunto, tenía un tic en su ceja.

Ayame: Se lo merecían – miro por el rabillo a sus amigos, que estaban inconscientes en el parque, lleno de moretones y chichones.

Lyzerg: Se disculparon al menos – una gota se deslizo por su frente.

Ayame: Por lo menos Kazuo lo hizo, pero el bobo de Ichiro – gruño y levanto un puño – Que espere nomas a llegar al hotel, que espere –

Lyzerg: Suelen preocuparse mucho por lo que veo –

Ayame: Preocuparse? Ellos? Pff, si vinieron fue de curiosos nada más –

Lyzerg: Seguramente en parte, pero también vinieron para ver como estabas te lo puedo asegurar –

Ayame: Sea cual sea la razón, no es bueno espiar a los demás – se cruzo de brazos.

Lyzerg: En eso tienes razón –

Ayame: Y bien, que te parece si vamos al cine ahora? – sugirió.

Lyzerg: Me parece bien – le sonrió y le ofreció su brazo, como todo un caballero, para que ella lo tomara.

…

Akira: Te dije, tarde o temprano los descubriría – negó con la cabeza al ver a sus dos amigos inconscientes.

Cuando Ichiro y Kazuo habían decidido ir a ver 'qué tal' le iba en su cita a Ayame, Akira les advirtió que Ayame, en cuanto se diera cuenta de que la espiaban, les daría la paliza que les dolería hasta el alma y no se equivoco.

Hikari: Pobres Kazuo nî-chan y Ichiro nî-chan – suspiro cuando vio a sus casi hermanos inconscientes en el suelo.

Akira: Ayúdame a levantar a Ichiro, quiero que los llevemos al hotel antes de que mi padre sepa que…AH! – estaba agachada tomando de los hombros a Ichiro para levantarlo, pero entonces una gran figura cayo del arbol enfrente de ella – O-Otô-chan – tartamudeo.

Tora: Estos muchachos…no importa cuántas veces Ayame los golpee nunca entenderán – negó con la cabeza, levanto a Kazuo y lo coloco en su hombro.

Hikari: Espero que Lyzerg-san no se haya asustado mucho – una gota se deslizo por su nuca.

Akira: Dime quien no se asustaría cuando el lado oscuro y violento de Ayame sale a la luz? – pregunto irónica.

Tora: De seguro que Ayame querrá que los castigue por espiarla…el castigo número nueve será aplicado –como por arte de magia, los dos reaccionaron de golpe y exclamaron.

- NO! El castigo nueve, no! –

Tora: Bien, entonces será el castigo siete y no cambiaran mi opinión –

Kazuo: P-Pero…-

Tora: Que no cambiaran mi opinión! – dijo apresurado y soltó a Kazuo, que se estrello de golpe con el suelo.

Akira: Mejor volvemos al hotel y esperamos a que Ayame vuelve de su cita, les parece?-

Hikari: Akira-sama, podemos ir a la pensión? – pregunto juntando sus manos como si fuera a orar.

Akira: No crees que seriamos una molestia? –enarco una ceja.

Hikari: Pero Yoh-san dijo que…-

Akira: Se lo que dijo pero eso siempre lo dicen las personas, aunque no siempre sea cierto – la interrumpió.

Hikari agacho la cabeza y Akira solo suspiro.

Tora: De que están hablando? – pregunto no entendiendo de que hablaban su pupila y su hija.

Akira: Recuerdas a los shamanes que ayudaron a Hikari ayer? – el asintió – Bueno, viven en una pensión y Hikari quiere visitarlos solo porque Asakura-san dijo que éramos bienvenidas cuando quisiéramos -explico.

Tora: Si dijo que eran bienvenidas, no veo por qué no deban ir – se encogió de hombros, a Ichiro y a Kazuo se les cayeron las mandíbulas hasta el suelo, desde cuando Tora era tan…permisivo? En especial con esas dos.

Akira: Es que…apenas nos conocen, no podemos ir a visitarlos de la nada –

Tora: Pueden ir si quieren, mientras tanto ustedes dos – tomo de los hombros a Ichiro y a Kazuo, quienes se estaban escabullendo sigilosamente pero no pudieron – Les toca el castigo número siete –

…2 horas después – En la pensión…

Horohoro: Huele delicioso Tamao! Gracias por ayudarme – dijo rodeado de estrellas mientras observaba a la pelirosa cocinar.

Tamao: No es nada joven Horohoro, mire, tiene que revolverlo al sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj – dijo mientras revolvía.

Horohoro: Porque mejor no te encargas del curry Tamao y yo me encargo de hacer el arroz – sugirió sonriente.

Tamao: Me parece buena idea – le sonrió y siguió revolviendo el curry.

Por el pequeño desastre que armo Horohoro la otra noche, le habían dado el doble de tareas de las que tenía que hacer, como limpiar la cocina, el comedor, los baños, ordenar las habitaciones, limpiar el patio y cocinar la cena durante un mes. Y como eso de la cocina no le iba muy bien al joven ainu, decidió pedirle ayuda a la única que sabia cocinar bien en esa casa aparte de Ryu, a Tamao, que acepto ayudarlo sin objeciones.

Horohoro: Solo no le digas a Anna que me ayudaste, si? – Tamao asintió.

Tamao: Que le parece si lo ayudo también en lo que queda de su castigo, ya sabe, ordenando las habitaciones y demás? –

Horohoro: No Tamao…pero podrías hacer eso por hoy? Es que el tiempo paso volando y apenas pude ordenar las habitaciones, porfavoor– pregunto con ojos de cachorros.

Tamao: Si, no se preocupe joven Horohoro –

Horohoro se sintió feliz, agradecía en lo más profundo de su alma tener una amiga tan generosa como Tamao, la verdad es que ella siempre fue muy generosa con él, hasta algunas veces lo cubría con las tareas para que Anna no lo castigara, como ahora.

Horohoro: Oye Tamao, no sabes donde esta mi hermana? – pregunto, si su hermana veía a Tamao ayudándolo lo más probable era que se la llevara de ahí y lo dejara solo con sus mil y un tareas.

Tamao: La señorita Pilika, la señorita Anna, el joven Yoh y el joven Hao salieron, al parecer, la señorita Anna quería ir de compras –

Horohoro suspiro, de seguro que también habían arrastrado al pobre Manta en esa salida de compras, y también, el pagaría por cada cosa que Anna quisiera.

Horohoro: Eso quiere decir que estamos solo nosotros dos? –

Tamao: Técnicamente, el joven Lyzerg tenía su cita con la señorita…Ayame, creo que se llama, el joven Ren también salio fue a entrenar –

Horohoro: Tipico del chino y Ryu y Chocolove? –

Tamao: El joven Ryu fue al mecánico, al parecer algo le pasó a los frenos de su motocicleta y el joven Chocolove también salio desde muy temprano, y Fausto-sensei esta arriba terminando una investigación –

Horohoro: Entonces sí, estamos solo nosotros dos –

Tamao: Así es, sin contar a Fausto-sensei –

Horohoro: Dime Tamao, a ti te sigue gustando Yoh?- pudo ver como a la pelirosa casi le da un patatús al escuchar esa pregunta.

Tamao: N-No por-porque pregunta? – pregunto balbuceando, ella había dejado de ser esa tímida niña desde el torneo, pero cada vez que tocaban un tema que tenía que ver de su antiguo enamoramiento hacia Yoh, se ponía más nerviosa que un cordero que sabe que va a ir al matadero.

Horohoro: No tienes porque ponerte así, fue solo curiosidad, lamento si te incomode de alguna forma – ella negó con la cabeza.

Tamao: No se preocupe, joven Horohoro es que es algo vergonzoso hablar de eso - suspiro.

Horohoro: Pero si soy tu amigo, no tienes por qué avergonzarte conmigo –

Tamao: Porque tiene curiosidad de saber sobre eso? – pregunto curiosa.

Horohoro: Porque si no te gustara más Yoh, ya hubieras tenido novio, no? – Tamao se puso más roja que un tomate.

Tamao: N-No es por e-eso, es que no tengo tiempo para tener novio, si no tengo es porque no quiero – dijo tartamudeando al comienzo y luego su voz se volvió firme.

Horohoro: He oído que ese chico de tu salón, Haruhi creo que se llama, gusta de ti, es cierto? –pregunto con curiosidad.

Tamao: Si joven Horohoro, pero yo no siento nada por él, me sentí mal al tener que rechazarlo - recordó la cara que puso su compañero de salón cuando le dijo que no podía corresponderle.

Horohoro: Es una pena, el pobre anda detrás de ti como cachorrito – se rio.

Tamao: Lo sé – suspiro, recordó como siempre le solía preguntar si no quería que la acompañe hasta la pensión.

Horohoro: Entonces, te gusta alguien ahora? –

Tamao: No joven Horohoro – respondió segura.

Horohoro: Porque? –

Tamao: No lo sé, solo no me gusta nadie –se encogió de hombros.

Luego siguieron cocinando, el arroz y el curry estaban listos, así que empezaron a preparar sushi, después de todo, no alcanzaría solamente el arroz.

Tamao: Y usted joven Horohoro? –pregunto de pronto.

Horohoro: Yo qué? – pregunto y un signo de interrogación apareció encima de su cabeza.

Tamao: Si usted gusta de alguien – Horohoro se puso rojo como un tomate.

Horohoro: Bueno…la v-verdad es que no sé, hay una chica y es tan linda pero no me hará caso nunca – empezaron a salir gruesas cascadas de sus ojos mientras hacia una pose dramática.

Tamao: Esta exagerando un poco joven Horohoro – una gota se deslizo por su frente.

Horohoro: Es cierto, una chica así jamás estaría con alguien como yo! – por poco no inundaba la cocina.

Tamao: Ya deje de llorar joven Horohoro! – Horohoro paró de llorar al oír esa orden, de verdad que Tamao ahora se parecía un poco, solo un poco, a Anna.

Horohoro: Pero es cierto – suspiro.

Tamao: Propóngase a llamar la atención de esa chica –

Horohoro: Y como se supone que voy a hacer eso? –

Tamao: Háblele, supongo que ni siquiera le ha hablado – en la frente Horohoro aparecieron varias gotitas de sudor y ella suspiro – Solo háblele –

Horohoro: Y si no quiere hablarme? – Tamao se golpeo la frente con su mano.

Tamao: Solo hágalo joven Horohoro! –

Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato y luego empezaron a reír, luego escucharon como la puerta se abría, escucharon a unas personas hablando o más bien gritando.

Hao: Le cancelaron sus tarjetas de crédito! Además yo solo quería una simple revista – se quejo mientras seguía a Anna, que traía unas bolsas y Yoh venia también quejándose pero en voz baja, también traía muchas bolsas.

Yoh: No costaba casi nada, yo quería el nuevo CD de Soul Bob – decía pero no se le veía el rostro de tantas bolsas y cajas que traía, eran de diferentes colores y tamaños.

Pilika venía detrás de ella consolando al pobre Manta, que estaba rodeado de un aura oscura.

Manta: Mi padre…va a matarme cuando vea el extracto de la cuenta – decía con pesar.

Pilika: No estés así, anímate Manta! Tal vez no vaya a decirte nada – una gota se deslizo por su frente, dudaba que eso pasara.

Horohoro: Apuesto que no dejo que se compraran nada de lo que ellos quisieran –

Tamao: Concuerdo con eso joven Horohoro – soltó una risita y entonces ambos recibieron una fría mirada por parte de la itako.

Anna: Tamao, que haces en la cocina? – pregunto fríamente.

Tamao: Es que…tenía sed! Si eso y vine a buscar algo de agua y justo ahí ustedes vinieron – dijo sin tartamudear.

Anna: Hm…espero que no lo hayas ayudado – miro a Horohoro y este sudo frio.

Tamao: Claro que no señorita Anna, aunque él insistió mucho en eso pero yo sé que es el castigo que se merece por eso me negué - el rostro de Horohoro se torno azul y por decima quinta vez volvió a pensar, como Tamao era capaz de mentirle a Anna? La mayoría ya estaría llorando a la mitad de la mentira y suplicando perdón, como Yoh.

Anna: Esta bien, y ustedes ya dejen de quejarse – dijo mirando a los gemelos.

Hao: Que te costaba, solo era una revista – se volvió a quejar.

Anna: Una revista playboy, y no permitiré cosas como esas en mi pensión – dijo mientras subía las escaleras y Yoh llevaba sus compras detrás de ella.

Horohoro: Pervertido – dijo negando con la cabeza mientras miraba a Hao.

Hao: Bah, ya conseguiré dinero para comprarme mi revista – se cruzo de brazos.

Pilika: Manta, ya no te preocupes – mientras le daba unas palmaditas al pequeño que estaba en un rincón oscuro rodeado de hitodamas.

Horohoro: Pobre Manta, nunca cambiara siempre será sometido por Anna –mirando la escena.

Hao: Cobarde – dijo mirando a Manta, luego estiro sus brazos y subió las escaleras – Si me buscan, estoy en las termas –

Horohoro: Bueno, yo debo seguir con la cena – dijo mientras entraba a la cocina – Gracias Tamao – susurro muy bajito solo para que ella lo escuchara.

Tamao solo sonrió y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, en el pasillo se encontró con el tétrico pero amable medico de la pensión.

Fausto: Tamao-chan, podría informarle a Horohoro-kun que si no es mucha molestia, podría subirme la cena? Es que estoy muy ocupado, estoy a punto de finalizar una investigación muy importante, así que no tengo tiempo para ir a cenar – dijo amablemente mientras miraba a Tamao.

Tamao: No hay problema Fausto-sensei, le deseo suerte en su investigación – le sonrió y ambos siguieron con su camino.

Tamao recordó el día en que el señor Fausto había llegado a la pensión, un par de meses después de la shaman fight, no tenía nada que hacer en Alemania así que decidió ir a visitar a su querido amigo Yoh, pero esa corta visita de una semana se convirtió en una visita de un mes, luego de dos mese, de tres meses, hasta que se volvió una visita permanente.

De la nada, también recordó el día en que vinieron los hermanos Usui, ellos vinieron después que Fausto decidió quedarse permanentemente en la pensión, desde entonces tampoco han regresado a Hokkaido, ahora Horohoro estudiaba también en la preparatoria Shinra e iba en ultimo año y Pilika estudiaba en su quinto año de preparatoria al igual que ella.

Entro en su habitación y vio un cuaderno, sonrió, ese era el cuaderno en el que solía expresar sus sentimientos hacia Yoh, lo tomo y empezó a hojearlo, recordó el gran aprecio que sintió hacia él y esa admiración que ella confundió con amor, no era amor, la verdad nunca había amado a Yoh, llego a gustarle, solo eso.

Anna: Tamao – la llamo, lo que sobresalto a la pelirosada, estaba recostada por el marco de la puerta observando a Tamao.

Tamao: Sucede algo señorita? – pregunto educadamente.

Anna: La próxima, no me mientras y quería hablar contigo – dijo seriamente.

Tamao: De que quiere hablar? – Anna no contesto solo dio media vuelta y se alejo de la habitación – Esta bien…-dijo extrañada en un susurro, y siguió a Anna hasta el patio.

Anna se sentó en el corredor que daba con el patio y Tamao la imito, ambas estuvieron un rato en silencio, aunque a Tamao le carcomiera la curiosidad del porque Anna quería hablar con ella, no iba a preguntar, esperaría a que ella lo hiciera, después de todo, Anna era la que quería hablarle.

Anna: Tamao, nosotras somos amigas, no? – esa pregunta la sorprendió bastante.

Tamao: Así es señorita Anna, porque? – contesto sin ocultar su sorpresa.

Anna: Porque estoy algo preocupada por ti – de acuerdo, era el fin del mundo, Anna preocupada? Y POR TAMAO!.

Tamao: Que le preocupa señorita…Anna? – dudo un segundo, _'tal vez ella no sea la señorita Anna' _pensó.

Anna: Claro que soy yo Tamao, quien más podría ser? – frunció el ceño, de acuerdo, si era Anna.

Tamao: Señorita Anna es muy raro que se preocupe, solo es eso – parpadeo un poco.

Anna: Tamao, Kino-sama ya me ha hablado de lo que decidiste , estás segura? –

Con que era eso, bueno sabía que Kino le diría a Anna sobre su decisión de volver a Izumo a terminar su entrenamiento como itako, pero no que le diría tan pronto.

Tamao: Estoy muy segura señorita Anna, porque le preocuparía eso? –

Anna: Porque…no lo sé, solo me preocupa, además de que es una decisión muy precipitada – decía con su tono de voz habitual y luego miro a Tamao – Quiero que sepas, que siempre podrás volver a la pensión Funbari Onsen, después de todo, tu eres la segunda dueña – dijo antes de levantarse y volver a entrar a la pensión.

Eso la sorprendió, pero tenía su decisión tomada, al terminar este año escolar, volvería a Izumo, ahí terminaría sus estudios y finalizaría con su entrenamiento, tal vez después de eso regresaría a la pensión. Aunque todavía tenía tiempo de retractarse, ya que aun le faltaba algunos meses para terminar ese año escolar, pero no lo haría, estaba segura de eso.

En eso sonó el timbre, Tamao se levanto y aviso que iría a abrir; cuando abrió la puerta no pudo creer lo que vio…se sonrojo al máximo parecía semáforo, es que jamás, había visto hasta ahora a un muchacho así…era más alto que ella, tal vez le pasaba por una cabeza, tenía unos amables ojos color miel, su cabello era de color castaño claro…era muy guapo, pero se dio cuenta también de las personas que venían detrás de él, las reconoció y las saludo.

Tamao: Señorita Hikari, señorita Akira – saludo con una sonrisa.

Hikari: Tamao-san, estás bien? Parece que tienes fiebre – dijo mientras miraba el rostro de Tamao fijamente.

Akira: Espero que no hayamos llegado en mal momento – hizo una reverencia – Podemos pasar? –

Tamao: Oh, sí claro, pasen – se hizo a un lado, el muchacho quien ella desconocía entro primero pasando a su lado y ella lo siguió con la mirada, luego entraron las otras dos chicas.

Hikari: Están Yoh-san o Hao-san? – pregunto sonriente.

Tamao: Si, están señorita Hikari, pero el joven Hao ahora esta tomando un baño en las termas y el joven Yoh…no sé exactamente donde esta – una gota se deslizo por su frente.

Akira: Kazuo…-le dio un codazo al muchacho.

Kazuo: Que?...-mira a Tamao y le sonríe – Lo siento, no me he presentado, soy Kazuo, Kazuo Nien es un gusto conocerla señorita – hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Tamao: Es un gusto conocerlo joven Kazuo, mi nombre es Tamao Tamamura, soy una fiel discípula de la familia Asakura – también hizo una reverencia.

Pilika: Akira-san, Hikari-san! – dijo animada mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras- Que las trae por aquí? De seguro que en su hotel estaban muy aburridas como para tener que venir aquí –

Akira: Usui-san solo quisimos pasar por aquí – 'Pilika' – Hm? –

Pilika: No me digas 'Usui-san' no me gusta, dime solo Pilika si quieres – dijo sonriendole.

Akira: Esta bien, Pilika-san – 'Pilika, solo Pilika' – De acuerdo, 'Pilika' – hizo un énfasis en su nombre.

Pilika: Mucho mejor – pone sus manos en su cintura.

Hikari: Que gusto verla Pilika-san –

Pilika: Lo mismo digo Hikari-san – entonces su mirada se poso en Kazuo – Pilika Usui, un gusto – extendió su mano.

Kazuo: Un gusto conocerla Pilika, Kazuo Nien – estrecho la mano de Pilika.

Chocolove: Mire quien vino! Qué bueno verlas – dijo mientras salía de la cocina con Ryu.

Ryu: Hikari-chan! Tome un regalo de su servidor! – se arrodillo ante ella y le extendió un ramo de flores, su peinado y ojos eran corazones.

Hikari: G-Gracias R-Ryu-san – su rostro se torno azul, pero le sonreía y un tic le apareció en su ceja.

Ryu: No crea que me olvide de usted Akira-chan – miro a la chica y a esta solo se le pusieron sus pelos de punta, él le extendió una caja de bombones en forma de corazón.

Akira: No tenia porque molestarse – tenía un tic en su sonrisa fingida.

Ryu: No fue ninguna molestia Akira-chan, si necesita algo hágamelo saber – le guiña el ojo.

Akira: Cl-Claro – traga en seco.

Kazuo:-por poco estalla en risas pero se aguanta.

Tamao: _'Kazuo…Ka-zu-o…Kazuo! Es un lindo nombre' –_miraba disimuladamente al joven a su lado.

Kazuo: Tamao, discúlpame pero, me podrías decir donde esta la cocina? Es que quisiera que me convides un poco de agua si no es molestia – dijo sintiéndose ignorado por parte de sus amigas, que eran arrastradas por Pilika al segundo piso.

Pilika: Tamao luego vienes, tenemos que conocer mejor a nuestras amigas – dijo sonriente.

Hikari solo sonreía y Akira sudaba frio, Pilika era peor que Ayame o eso pensó la castaña.

Tamao: La cocina esta por aquí joven Kazuo – dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina y Kazuo la seguía.

Kazuo: No hace falta que me llames 'joven Kazuo', no eres mayor que yo ni nada por el estilo para decirme así – dijo sonriendo.

Tamao: Es que es una costumbre mía, lo siento si lo incomode – se disculpo, jamás pensó que tal vez a alguien le molestara que se refiriera a él como 'joven'.

Kazuo: No es eso, solo que me recordaste a mi maestro por un segundo – se rasco la nuca mientras ambos entraban a la cocina.

Tamao: Ya le sirvo su agua jov…Kazuo-san – se sintió rara, muy rara vez ella usaba el 'san'.

Kazuo: Gracias – miraba la cocina curiosamente y pudo oler el curry – Cenaran curry? –

Tamao: Arroz con curry y también algo de sushi – contesto mientras de una alacena sacaba un vaso de vidrio – La quiere fría o natural? –

Kazuo: Como prefieras dármela – tomo asiento en una de las sillas.

Tamao: No va ir con sus amigas? – pregunto mientras le entregaba el vaso con agua.

Kazuo: De seguro querrán hablar de 'temas de chicas' y apenas ponga un pie en la habitación me echaran – luego le bebió el agua de un solo trago.

Tamao: Parece que tenía un poco de sed – soltó una risita.

Kazuo: Un poco, y tú vas a ir junto a ellas? – sonrió y miro a Tamao, quien se sonrojo sin causa alguna.

Tamao: No lo creo, de seguro que se divertirán mucho con la señorita Pilika – mientras se rascaba su mejilla y miraba el suelo, tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

Kazuo: Ella parece muy…animada – se rio.

Tamao: La señorita Pilika nunca se pierde la oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos – tomo el vaso de la mesa y lo llevo al fregadero.

Kazuo: Y tú si te la pierdes? – pregunto algo divertido.

Tamao: No es solo que usted me pidió agua y no podía negarme, después de todo es una visita –

Kazuo: Así que yo soy lo que te impide ir con ellas? – enarco una ceja y su tono de voz era como si estuviera ofendido.

Tamao: No Kazuo-san! Lo que quiero decir…es que…usted….y el agua…y...y…se esta riendo de mi? – pregunto algo molesta mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

Kazuo: Pff jajaja lo siento – trato de contener la risa – Es que no pude resistirme jajajaja –

Tamao: Eso no fue gracioso Kazuo-san! –

Kazuo. Desde mi punto de vista lo fue –término de reírse y se paro – Gracias por el agua y creo que ya debo irme, después de todo, solo le prometí a Tora que acompañaría a Hikari y Akira hasta aquí - iba irse de la cocina pero la pelirosada no quería que se fuera todavía.

Tamao: Le gustaría quedarse a cenar? – dijo apresurada.

Kazuo: Me encantaría, pero estoy algo así como castigado, solo debía asegurarme de que ellas llegaran sanas y salvas hasta aquí – salio de la cocina y dejo sola a Tamao.

Ella suspiro, era un muchacho bueno y algo 'bromista', aunque no le gusto su bromita, decidió poner la mesa y cuando iba a sacar los platos le pareció escuchar en un tono bastante bajo lo siguiente.

- Tomare la invitación para otra ocasión…-

Volteo, pero no vio a nadie, así que pensó que su imaginación y las ganas de que quería conversar un rato mas con el joven le estaban haciendo una broma.

Pilika. Tamao! Que no ibas a venir con nosotras? – pregunto mientras entraba rápidamente a la cocina y se llevaba a la pelirosada a rastras.

Tamao: P-Pero tengo que poner la mesa! – trato de excusarse.

Pilika: Lo harás luego, ven tenemos mucho que hablar con Akira-san y Hikari-san!- decía sonriente mientras se llevaba a Tamao a su habitación.

Pilika: Ya la traje! – arrastro a Tamao hasta dejarla a lado de Hikari.

Akira: Tratamos de contenerla, de veras – una gota se deslizo por su nuca.

Tamao: Creo que eso es imposible – tenía un ligero tic en su sonrisa.

Pilika: Hikari-san, Akira-san, hace cuanto que están en Tokio? – pregunto mirando a las chicas.

Hikari: Hace como un mes, desde entonces no hemos hecho más que entrenar y dormir, entrenar y dormir, dormir y entrenar – suspiro.

Tamao: Porque? – pregunto algo sorprendida.

Akira: Mi padre, nos mantiene encerrados, como él no esta siempre con nosotros, tiene miedo de que hagamos una 'estupidez' y nos metamos en problemas –

Pilika: Tengo entendido que tu eres la alumna de su padre – señalo a Hikari y luego a Akira.

Hikari: Sip, yo, Ayame nê-chan, Kazuo nî-chan y Ichiro nî-chan somos los pupilos de Tora –

Pilika: Te gusta? – pregunto cuando se dio cuenta de que Akira miraba la foto de ella y su hermano cuando tenían siete y nueve años.

Akira: Si, donde la tomaron? Porque aquí no hay tanta nieve - quiso tomar la foto pero primero miro a Pilika, quien asintió permitiéndolo, ella la tomo para verla mejor.

Pilika: Yo y mi hermano somos de Hokkaido, ahí siempre hace mucho frio y casi siempre nieva – explico.

Akira: Y las temperaturas pueden llegar a ser menores que diez grados bajo cero – miro la foto, una pequeña Pilika de siete años, con un gran abrigo rosa con azul con uno simbolos que reconoció como la tribu ainu y unos pantalones color marrón, en su mano sujetaba un conejito de peluche blanco al que le faltaba una oreja, tenía una gran sonrisa y a su lado, estaba un malhumorado Horohoro, tenía un abrigo blanco con rojo también con simbolos ainus, unos pantalones negros y en su espalda tenía una tabla de snowboard.

Tamao: Señorita Hikari usted es de Okinawa, verdad? – ella asintió – Entonces como es que conoce a la señorita Akira? Si ella es de Kyoto, creo -

Akira: Si, soy de Kyoto Tamamura-san, pero como Hikari es…huérfana, y nuestros padres eran muy amigos, así que al morir sus padres, mi padre y mi madre se hicieron cargo de ella hasta ahora –

Pilika: Y no tienes hermanos? – su mirada estaba clavada en Hikari.

Hikari: No, era hija única – contesto sonriente, aunque le dolía hablar de sus padres.

Tamao: Y usted tiene hermanos? – pregunto a Akira.

Akira: También soy hija única, pero mi madre tiene algunos aprendices que son como mis hermanos –

Pilika: Aprendices? Así como Hikari-san y el muchacho ese que vino? –

Akira: No exactamente, Kazuo, Ayame e Ichiro vienen de vez en cuando, pero los aprendices de mi madre viven en el templo con nosotros –

Tamao: Con nosotros se refiere a…? –pregunto con curiosidad.

Akira: Mis padres y Hikari –contesto sonriente.

Pilika: Y son muchos los aprendices? Son guapos algunos? – pregunto rodeada de brillos.

Tamao: Señorita Pilika! – la regaño por esa pregunta.

Akira: No son muchos, son solo cinco, Megumi, Kanon, Yukiko, Takeshi y Tatsuya, y no, no son guapos en mi opinión – una gota se deslizo por su frente.

Tamao: Y porque están en Tokio? – pregunto mientras trataba de levantarse pero Pilika se lo impidió – Señorita Pilika, solo iba a ir a la cocina a traer unas galletas –

Pilika: Quieren galletas? – las dos negaron – Bueno, no tienes porque ir – sentó de nuevo a Tamao y ella resoplo.

Hikari: Buscamos información – contesto como si nada con una sonrisa.

Akira: Lo que Hikari quiere decir, es que buscamos algún método para fortalecernos –

Tamao: Porque? Si el torneo de shamanes acabo –

Akira: Metas personales, son muy privadas así que no queremos hablar de eso –

Horohoro: Tamao, Pilika vengan ya… – corrió rápidamente la puerta y luego vio a Akira y a Hikari – H-Hola – sonrió nervioso y puso su mano detrás de su nuca.

Akira: Que gusto verlo Usui-san – hizo un ademan con la cabeza como saludo.

Hikari: Buenas tardes Horohoro-san - sonrió mientras levantaba su mano.

Horohoro: Horohoro, ya te dije que puedes decirme Horohoro con toda confianza – entro en la habitación – Que hacen aquí? Pilika deja de secuestrar a las visitas – dijo reclamando con la mirada a su hermana.

Pilika: Y dime que querías onî-san? – se cruzo de brazos.

Horohoro: Ah sí, ya esta la cena así que bajen si quiere, se quedan a comer? – pregunto a las chicas.

Hikari: Podemos? – pregunto a su amiga.

Akira: No sé, tu sabes que solo le dijimos a mi padre que los visitaríamos además de seguro querrá salir a cenar esta noche y…esta bien, nos quedaremos a cenar – suspiro la ultima parte al ver como su amiga agachaba su cabeza.

Pilika: Vamos entonces! – tomo del brazo a Akira y Tamao, las llevo rápidamente abajo, dejando solo a Horohoro y a Hikari.

Horohoro: Lamento si mi hermana las secuestro y torturo con sus mil y un preguntas – dijo mientras ambos salían de la habitación y se dirigían hacia las escaleras.

Hikari: Jajaja no se preocupe, además, es lindo que de vez en cuando alguien muestre interés en conocerte -

Horohoro: Y de que tanto hablaron con mi hermana? – pregunto curioso.

Hikari: De casi nada, solo nos pregunto de donde éramos, sobre la familia de Akira-sama y que hacíamos en Tokyo –

Yoh: Hikari! Que gusto verte, te sientes mejor? – pregunto obviamente por el desmayo que había sufrido.

Hikari: Estoy bien Yoh-san…y usted se siente bien? – una gota se deslizo por su frente al ver al demacrado shaman gracias al entrenamiento de su prometida.

Yoh: Si estoy algo cansado nada más, te quedas a comer? –pregunto con su típica sonrisa.

Hikari: Si, nos quedamos a comer – contesto sonriente.

Yoh: Entonces no viniste sola?-

Hikari: Akira-sama me acompaño –

Anna: Yoh! Donde esta mi té?! – se escucho que venía de una de las habitaciones, la cual era la que compartían Yoh y Anna.

Yoh: Se supone que para eso bajaba…-sudo frio y rápidamente bajo las escaleras.

Hikari: Porque le tienen tanto miedo a Anna-san? – pregunto inocentemente a Horohoro.

Horohoro: Espera a conocerla mejor y veras jajaja –

Hikari: Esta bien – dijo confundida.

…

Ayame: No debiste en serio…aunque es muy hermoso – mirando la pulsera de plata que el ingles le había regalado, tenía unos dibujos de rosas en color dorado, era sencilla, pero muy hermosa.

Lyzerg: Tu me regalaste los patines, debía darte algo a cambio…considéralo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado – dijo sonriendole.

Ayame: Pero ni siquiera sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños – soltó una risita.

Lyzerg: Podrías decirme –sugirió divertido.

Ayame: Adivina –

Lyzerg: Me darías una pista? –

Ayame: Es en verano, ahora solo te falta adivinar en el mes y el día –

Lyzerg: Hm…agosto? – ella negó con la cabeza – Julio? – puso su mano debajo de su mentón.

Ayame: Ahora solo te falta el día –

Lyzerg: 30? – 'No' – 22? – 'No' – 10? – 'Cerca' – Solo dime porfavor –

Ayame: El 12 de julio es mi cumpleaños – contesto sonriente – Y el tuyo? –

Lyzerg: El 17 de mayo, cuantos cumples? –

Ayame: Eso no se le pregunta a una dama – dijo fingiendo estar ofendida, pero luego se rio – Cumpliré 18 y tú? –

Lyzerg: También –

Ayame: Te haces viejo – bromeo.

Lyzerg: Tú tendrás la misma edad que yo! –

Ayame: En unos meses, lo que te hace más viejo que yo! – le saco divertida la lengua.

Lyzerg: Jaja muy graciosa – dijo sarcásticamente – Tal vez no debas salir con un viejo – dijo fingiendo enojo y adelantándose.

Ayame: No, no quise que te enojes, lo siento! – dijo tratando de alcanzarlo, entonces noto de que se iba a reír – Hey, eso no fue gracioso – se cruzo de brazos.

Lyzerg: Lo fue, admítelo – le sonrió – Mejor ya te llevo al hotel, ya es algo tarde –miro su reloj de muñeca.

Ayame: Si…y no quiero que Tora te degollé – suspiro.

Lyzerg: Que?! – su rostro se torno azul y sudo frio.

Ayame: Nada, nada – dijo rápidamente mientras se iba corriendo – El último en llegar tendrá que bailar como gorila en el lobby frente a todos! – dijo cuando ya estaba algo lejos.

Lyzerg: Eso es trampa! – se quejo riendo y empezó a correr detrás de ella.

…20 minutos después…

Lyzerg: Tengo que hacerlo? – pregunto mientras llegaba agitadamente a la entrada del hotel New Grand y vio que el lobby estaba lleno de gente.

Ayame: Seria muy divertido, pero la verdad no –también tenía su respiración algo agitada.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y rieron.

Lyzerg: Oye…quieres que desayunemos juntos mañana? – pregunto mirándola mientras le tomaba las manos.

Ayame: Me gustaría, si – dijo sonriendole.

Era un lindo momento entre los dos, iba a abrazarse, él la rodeo por la cintura y cuando ella iba a acortar la distancia…

Tora: QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?! – dijo apareciendo de la nada rodeado de un aura negra.

La magia se esfumo.

Ambos se separaron bruscamente, Lyzerg creyó oír que Ayame murmuro algo como 'Viejo inoportuno' o eso le pareció y mientras que el se ponía mas pálido que un muerto ya que esos ojos negros lo estaban taladrando, si esa mirada pudiera agujerear, Lyzerg tendría un hoyo, en el pecho, del tamaño de una pelota de básquetbol.

Ayame: Hola…Tora…él es Lyzerg – señalo al muchacho a su lado y el solo levanto la mano saludando.

Tora: Ayame, porque no vas ya a mi habitación? Ya pedí la cena para los cuatro – dijo sin dejar de taladrar a Lyzerg.

Ayame: Cuatro? Qué hay de Hikari y Akira? –

Tora: Salieron, ahora ve a la habitación – ordeno.

Ayame: Pero…-

Tora: AHORA! –

Ayame: Esta bien…-resoplo – Nos vemos Lyzerg – le sonrió y entro al hotel para dirigirse al ascensor, Lyzerg la siguió con la mirada.

Tora: Es muy bonita, no? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Lyzerg: Si…quiero decir no! Quiero decir sí, digo no…eh…eh – dijo lo primero algo perdido, luego se puso nervioso y luego no supo qué respuesta debía dar.

Tora: Tranquilízate muchacho, parece que viste un fantasma –

Lyzerg: L-Lo siento señor – trago en seco.

Tora: Mírala – tomo de la cabeza a Lyzerg y la movió para que pudiera ver como Ayame entraba al ascensor – Rubia, ojos verdes, tiene buen cuerpo y es muy dulce…el sueño de cualquiera –

Lyzerg: L-Lo sé s-señor – se puso un poco rojo, a donde quería llegar él?

Tora: Así es, esa chica es todo un sueño…el cual yo convertiré en pesadilla si es que le rompes el corazón, entendido muchacho? – dijo en tono amenazante.

Lyzerg: Si señor – dijo mientras temblaba de miedo, de verdad que ese hombre era bastante intimidante.

Tora: Takahashi Tora, mis amigos me llaman Tora, tu dime señor Takahashi, entendido? – dijo serio.

Lyzerg: Si- asintió también con la cabeza.

Tora se quedo mirando un rato a Lyzerg, lo examino con la mirada, y luego empezó a dar algunos pasos a su alrededor.

Tora: Y bien? – pregunto después de unos segundos.

Lyzerg: Bien que señor? –

Tora: Preséntate! Nombre, edad, nacionalidad, ocupación, hobbies, metas? – pregunto rápidamente y sin titubear.

Lyzerg: Diethel Lyzerg, ingles, estudiante en la preparatoria Shinra, en mi tiempo libre estudio criminología y ayudo a resolver casos en mi ciudad natal, tener mi propia agencia señor! – por poco no hizo un saludo militar.

Tora: De que parte exactamente vienes? – puso sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Lyzerg: De Londres, Inglaterra –

Tora: Se donde esta Londres o acaso crees que no se geografía? –

Lyzerg: N-No señor –

Tora: Bien, has pasado la primera prueba – un signo de interrogación apareció encima de la cabeza de Lyzerg - La pasaste solo con presentarte, y te digo que la mayoría sale huyendo en cuanto me conoce –

Lyzerg: No veo porque alguien haría eso, señor – una gota se deslizo por su frente.

Tora: Son cinco pruebas, y te estaré evaluando cuando menos lo imagines, así que se bueno con Ayame, se un caballero y por sobre todas las cosas, no intentes pero NO intentes, nada raro o pervertido, entendiste? O iras a buscar tus dientes en Cuba – amenazo mientras era rodeado por un aura de fuego.

Lyzerg: E-Entendí señor –

Tora: QUE?!.

Lyzerg: ENTENDIDO SEÑOR – sin darse cuenta, hizo un saludo militar.

Tora: Atención…firme! Marche cabo Diethel, hasta su hogar, rápido! Uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos –

Lyzerg ya se estaba alejando ante la atenta mirada de Tora.

'_Pobre muchacho…por poco se orina enfrente_ _tuyo_' – una hitodama color gris oscuro apareció flotando a lado de Tora.

Tora: No te metas Yuu, esto es entre el muchacho y yo – dijo serio.

_'Deberías dejar de ahuyentar a todos los admiradores de Aya-chan…'_

Tora: Este no es un simple admirador, por lo menos fue un hombre y se presento –

_' Ni siquiera dejas que Aya-chan conozca a sus admiradores porque tú los asustas…'_

Tora: Solo hago lo que su padre me pidió, que ahuyentara a los pervertidos y que no tuvieran sanas intenciones con ella – dijo antes de entrar al hotel.

'Sé lo que esta maquinando tu cabeza…si no quieres que Aya-chan te odie no harías eso'

Tora: Hacer qué? Yo sería incapaz de investigar al cabo Diethel – dijo mientras entraba al ascensor y una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro.

…1 hora después…..

En la pensión ya había acabado la cena, hace como media hora que Lyzerg había llegado con una expresión de miedo, cuando le preguntaron que le había pasado, el solo vio a Akira y a Hikari, las saludo como ignorando a los demás y le hablo a Akira.

Lyzerg: Tu padre…es una persona única – dijo sonriendo pero su sonrisa tenía un tic.

Luego de Akira interrogara a Lyzerg sobre que le hizo su padre y de pedir disculpas por, sea cual fuera, el comportamiento de su progenitor ya que él no le dijo nada.

Después de unas cuantas platicas entre las chicas y los miembros de la pensión, unos cuantos juegos de mesa que Chocolove tenía y quien sabe de dónde saco.

Las conocieron mejor, Akira era algo seria, pero sabia divertirse de vez en cuando, supieron algunas cosas de ella, como de que hacían sus padres con un templo, ella explico que como vivía en una zona rural habían algunos espíritus que no podían encontrar la paz y eran bastante frecuentes, así que sus padres los 'ayudaban' a irse al otro mundo en paz, y que aparte su madre entrenaba algunos jóvenes en el arte del shamanismo, obviamente lo segundo era un secreto.

Hikari era un libro abierto, aunque más de un miembro de la pensión se pregunto porque sonreía tanto, no es que su sonrisa diera miedo o algo así, sino que era como si siempre estuviera feliz o contenta, bueno, la verdad si daba algo de miedo, pero era muy dulce y al parecer se llevaba muy bien con Hao.

El tiempo pasó volando y ya pronto serian las diez y media, así que las chicas ya debían irse, pero como no eran horas para andar sola en la calle, Hao y Chocolove las acompañaron, obviamente en el camino no faltaron las bromas de Chocolove y tampoco faltaron los golpes de Hao para que Chocolove dejara de decir idioteces.

Hao: Cuídense, y visítennos mañana! – dijo despidiéndose en la esquina de la cuadra en donde estaba el hotel de las chicas.

Chocolove: O sino habrá una avalancha! – apareció disfrazado de una roca.

Hikari: Nos vemos Hao-san, Chocolove-san! – se despidió con la mano mientras les sonreía.

Akira: Hasta luego! – dijo antes de que entraran al lobby.

Eran buenas personas, ya querían que fuera mañana para poder volver a pasar tiempo con sus nuevas amigas, esta era una experiencia nueva para ellas también, así que, porque no disfrutarla al máximo?


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: La visita de una ex-doncella

La mañana de domingos siempre era la misma en la pensión Funbari Onsen, los chicos se levantaban como zombies ya que Anna los levantaba bien temprano para que todos fueran a entrenar, no entendían que manía tenia ella de mandarlos a entrenar, a las siete de la mañana, sin desayunar, EN DOMINGO.

Hao: Pero si tengo hambre! – se quejo por cuarta vez el Asakura mayor.

Anna: Comerás cuando termines tus doscientas vueltas – dijo indiferente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Yoh: Pero Annita…-

Anna: Vas a contradecirme, Asakura? – miro a su prometido, lo taladraba con la mirada.

Yoh: N-No Anna, pero es que hoy…es el 9, sabes q-que significa verdad? – cuando dijo esto Hao se volvió piedra.

Hao: QUE?! Ya paso un año?! Esa niña vendrá de nuevo?! – parecía desesperado.

Lyzerg: Sabes que viene todos los años por mi cumpleaños y por el tuyo y el de Yoh…- dijo mientras se estiraba.

Anna: Mas te vale que este año so te comportes porque osino yo misma seré quien te envié al infierno, me entendiste Hao? – señalo a su cuñado y lo miro mal antes de salir de la habitación.

Hao: S-Si claro…-

Horohoro: No puedes dejar ese resentimiento atrás? – pregunto mientras se ponía su banda con simbolos ainus en su frente.

Hao: No es por que quisiera destruirme en el torneo, es que es una chica…rara, no hay quien la soporte – Lyzerg carraspeo – Excepto Peter Pan –

Lyzerg: Ya te dije, no me gusta que me digas Peter Pan – negó con la cabeza.

Hao: Pero si te queda bien ese apodo! – se excuso.

Lyzerg: Como sea – suspiro – Estaré abajo esperándolos – dijo antes de salir y correr la puerta para cerrarla.

Yoh: Recuerda que ella ya dejo todo resentimiento en tu contra atrás – dijo calmado mirando a su hermano.

Hao: Si claro – bufo – Los espero con Peter Pan abajo, no se tarden, no quiero que el Oni desate su ira sobre nosotros – se fue de la habitación, dejando solamente a Yoh, a Horohoro, a Ren y a Chocolove en la habitación.

Chocolove: Todos los años es lo mismo – termino de peinarse su afro y tomo sus gafas oscuras – Los veo abajo! – se fue de la habitación.

Yoh: Mejor nos apuramos – dijo mientras rápidamente guardaba su futon en el armario.

Horohoro: Odio cuando la bruja nos manda a entrenar – suspiro.

Ren: Y que se le va a hacer – se encogió de hombros.

…..

Pilika: Y cuando será eso? – pregunto algo triste a su amiga pelirosa.

Tamao: No lo sé aun – contesto en voz baja mientras ponía la mesa para el desayuno – Lo más probable es que sea cuando termine este año escolar, luego iré a Izumo a vivir en la casa Asakura y tal vez termine mis estudios ahí –

El silencio reino por unos segundos, Tamao le estaba contando de su decisión de terminar su entrenamiento como itako y volver a Izumo, era la segunda en saberlo, la primera había sido Anna, por medio de Kino, pero ahora se lo estaba diciendo a Pilika.

Pilika: Porque?...- pregunto sin entender las decisión de su amiga.

Tamao: Porque…porque si y ya Pilika – sentencio, no quería hablar más de eso.

Pilika: No puedes posponerlo? Digo, faltan solo dos años para que terminemos el colegio y luego podrás hacer lo que se te dé la gana…-

Tamao: La decisión ya fue tomada, y no pienso cambiar de parecer – dijo fríamente.

Hubo un incomodo silencio de unos minutos, luego las dos se sobresaltaron, un sonido sordo y una luz blanca atravesaron el cielo.

Pilika: Va a llover? – pregunto mientras miraba por la ventana.

Hao: Entonces no habrá escarmiento hoy! – dijo triunfante, por poco no baila la macarena al saber que no entrenaría.

Lyzerg: C-Creo que si habrá…- trago en seco cuando vio que la futura señor a Asakura se asomaba desde la sala, donde estaba viendo sus novelas domingueras.

Anna; Que están esperando?...VAYANSE YA! – ordeno.

- Pero esta lloviendo – dijeron al mismo tiempo el peliverde y el gemelo mayor.

Anna: Y? – un relámpago volvió a cruzar el cielo iluminando la habitación, ya que la luz atravesaba por una ventana.

Lyzerg: Ya vamos Anna-san…-suspiro y abrió la puerta para salir.

Hao: Estas loco? – se quejo, pero Lyzerg ya lo había estirado para afuera.

Yoh: Annita esta lloviendo – dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras detrás de Chocolove y detrás de él venían Ren y Horohoro.

Anna: Y que querés haga? – pregunto indiferente.

Los cuatro shamanes se volvieron piedras, irían a entrenar aunque el cielo se estuviera cayendo.

…..

Hao: Achu, achu, achu! – estornudo tres veces seguidas.

- Salud – dijeron el coro el resto del grupo.

Antes de que salieran a correr, apenas empezaba a lloviznar, pero dos minutos después empezó a llover torrencialmente, el cielo parecía que iba a caerse.

Horohoro: Es increíble que esa mujer nos mande a entrenar con este tiempo – se quejaba, estaba completamente empapado y chorreaba agua, al igual que todos.

Ren: Cof, cof…lo que me faltaba – se quejo después de toser un poco – Me estoy enfermando –

Yoh: ACHUS! Eh…no me siento bien – estornudo, luego hablaba como zombie.

Chocolove: Cuantas vueltas faltan? – pregunto al ingles.

Lyzerg: Recién vamos por cuatro así que nos faltan…cuarenta y seis – dijo mientras una gota se deslizaba por su frente.

Hao: Yo me regreso a la pensión, no sé ustedes – dijo parando en seco y dando media vuelta.

Yoh: Anna nos castigara a todos si haces eso – también se detuvo y volteo para acercarse a su hermano.

Hao: No me…a-a-achu! – estornudo y luego suspiro – Me estoy enfermando –

Ren: No, en serio? – dijo sarcásticamente, el también se detuvo.

Hao: Ja ja ja, tus bromas son siempre bienvenidas – dijo en el mismo tono.

Chocolove: El de las bromas soy yo! – se quejo.

Hao: Como sea, no quiero que me dé una bronquitis – se encogió de hombros y empezó a alejarse de sus amigos.

Ren: Esta bien, haz lo que quieras – dijo calmadamente mientras se miraba las uñas y sonreía confiadamente.

Hao: Que planes hacer? – se detuvo y volteo a ver a Ren.

Ren: Nada, solo le diré sobre quien pego sus pestañas hace un mes mientras dormía – se encogió de hombros.

Hao: Ese fue Horohoro – se quejo.

Horohoro: Prometiste cerrar la boca! – también se quejo.

Ren: Y que tu no sabias nada al respecto? – miro a Hao enarcando una ceja.

Hao abrió la boca para decir algo en su defensa, pero luego volvió a cerrarla, de acuerdo, Tao sabia jugar sus cartas.

Refunfuño y volvió a trotar, Lyzerg y Chocolove ya estaban muy adelantados, ya que ellos no se habían detenido, atrás de ellos iban Yoh, Hao, Ren y Horohoro.

Los chicos volvieron a retomar su ruta y a tener el mismo ritmo después de unos cuantos minutos, de vez en cuando uno que otro parecía que iba a resbalar, ya que las calles estaban algo resbalosas a causa de la lluvia, pero rápidamente volvían a retomar el equilibrio.

Durante el camino, hubo silencio, no uno incomodo, pero aun así a ninguno le gustaba ese silencio, pero no sabían qué hacer para que se acabara, entonces fue Yoh el que decidió hablar.

Yoh: Lyzerg qué tal te fue con Ayame ayer? – pregunto sonriente a su amigo que iba a su lado, que en cuanto escucho la pregunta se resbalo y se estampo el rostro contra el suelo.

Hao: Cierto! Cuéntanos casanova – dijo burlón con una picara sonrisa en el rostro.

Lyzerg se levanto rápidamente y volvió a tomar el ritmo, claro que se adelanto un poco más para evitar las preguntas de sus amigos.

Hao: Vamos lechuga, todos queremos saber – insistió.

Ren: A mí no me interesa saber de la vida personal de Lyzerg hay cosas más importantes, no te ofendas – dijo indiferente.

Lyzerg: No, no me ofendes – dijo sonriendo aunque una gota se deslizo por su frente.

Horohoro: Quisiera saber cómo lo hiciste…- de la nada una nube negra apareció sobre su cabeza y de ella empezaron a salir relámpagos.

Todos:-gota general.

Lyzerg: Si fuera tú, no invitaría a salir a Takahashi Akira – trago en seco al recordar a Tora Takahashi.

Horohoro: Porque?...No me digas que tiene novio? – la nube sobre su cabeza creció aun mas.

Lyzerg: No pero…-

Hao: Su padre da miedo – contesto como si nada, si, había entrado en la mente del ingles.

Lyzerg: Sal de mi cabeza – dijo molesto.

Hao: No se dé que otra manera me dirás lo que paso en tu cita con la rubia – se encogió de hombros – Me hubiera encantado haber visto tu cara cuando te interrogo – se burlo y luego empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Lyzerg: No fue gracioso – se quejo.

Hao: Seguro que para ti no, pero si yo hubiera estado allí…-

Lyzerg: Estarías tan o más asustado que yo – lo interrumpió.

Hao: Te aseguro que no –

Ren: Si te asustaste con él y era solo su maestro, como será si es que en algún momento ella quisiera presentarte a su padre? – pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

Lyzerg se cayó, de nuevo, la verdad no pensó en eso y porque sus amigos lo hacían?! Solo salio una vez, UNA vez con ella, aunque pensaba hacerlo en otra ocasión pero eso ya era otro tema.

Hao: Y cuando piensas volver a invitarla? – pregunto mientras contenía la risa.

Lyzerg: Eso no te i-importa…achu! – tiritaba de frio y estornudo, otro que se enfermaba.

Hao: Así no podrás invitarla – se burlo.

Yoh: C-Chicos, porque mejor no s-seguimos con la ruta? – pregunto mientras su rostro se tornaba azul del frio.

Hao: O porque mejor no regresamos, en serio, esto es una buena excusa para no salir a entrenar hoy – señalo al grupo, a Horohoro le chorreaba la nariz, Ren tiritaba de frio, aunque trataba de disimularlo, Chocolove por poco no tosía su hígado y Lyzerg trataba de recuperarse del golpe de hace un rato y también temblaba.

Yoh: Tú crees? – miro a Hao re esperanzado.

Hao: Te lo aseguro, ni tu bruja puede ser tan dura – dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

-20 minutos después-

Ren: Decías Hao? – miro mal al shaman de fuego, que tenía un ojo morado, al igual que todos.

Yoh: Anna no esta de buenas hoy – suspiro.

Horohoro: No, en serio? – dijo sarcásticamente.

Lyzerg: Porque siento que me estoy olvidando de algo? – puso su mano bajo su mentón.

Chocolove: Deben ser cocas tuyas chamaco – le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Lyzerg: Seguramente tienes razón – dijo confiado.

Anna: Aun no se han ido?! – se escucho que provino desde el segundo piso de la pensión.

Yoh: Vámonos, vámonos, vámonos! – salio disparado a retomar la ruta indicada por Anna, los demás no tardaron en seguirle.

- Ojala no le haya pasado nada– dijo preocupada mientras juntaba sus manos sobre su pecho.

La joven en cuestión estaba sentada sobre una gran maleta de viaje, en la calle, bajo la lluvia, su vestido color vino tinto estaba completamente mojado al igual que su plateado cabello, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, suspiro, hace más de hora y media que esperaba a Lyzerg en el parque de Funbari, donde el acordó ir a buscarla para luego ir a la pensión, pero él no apareció.

Jeanne: Achiss! – estornudo y rápidamente se cubrió con ambas manos la nariz, si seguía allí, acabaría enfermándose.

Suspiro, se lamento una y otra vez no haber traído una sombrilla, cerró los ojos un momento, estaba cansada por el largo viaje, había estado muy emocionada por volver a ver a Lyzerg y a los gemelos, aun intentaba que Hao dejara de guardarle rencor alguno, pero que se podía hacer.

- Achiss! – volvió a estornudar, debía irse de allí, pero había un pequeño inconveniente. No sabía cómo llegar a la pensión.

Nunca, en esos cuatro años que venía para el cumpleaños de sus amigos, le pareció importante saberse las calles, ya que siempre iban a recogerla del aeropuerto o iba esta el parque, pero de allí ya no sabía a donde tendría que ir.

- Achiss, achiss, achiss! - de acuerdo, si estaba enferma.

Empezó a tener frio, en ese momento deseo tanto tener un dichoso celular, el cual nunca quiso porque era algo muy ostentoso, pero ahora lo quería para pedirle explicaciones a Lyzerg de porque la había dejado casi dos horas sola, bajo la lluvia!

Pero de que se quejaba? Técnicamente esto era su culpa, al no querer nunca aprenderse las calles, al no querer jamás un celular.

Jeanne: Realmente debí hacerle caso a Yoh cuando me dijo que necesitaba un celular – suspiro.

Ella tiritaba de frio, la había escuchado estornudar varias veces, así que decidió acercarse pero cuando dio un paso hacia adelante, enseguida volvió a retroceder, él era un completo desconocido para ella, ella también era una desconocida para él, así que, porque ayudarla?

_Porque esta hace una hora sentada bajo la lluvia, no tiene paraguas y tiene una maleta, por eso idiota – _le contesto su subconsciente.

- Achiss! – volvió a estornudar y rápidamente se cubrió la nariz, en definitiva, ahora odiaba la lluvia. Porque Dios no hacia que parara de llover

De pronto se detuvo, de acuerdo, tal vez la escucho, pero se dio cuenta de que lo que evitaba que se mojara, era una especie de chaqueta de cuero sobre su cabeza.

Se la quito de la cara y miro a sus costados, a su izquierda vio como un muchacho se alejaba, su cabello, de un color negro, estaba mojado y su camisa blanca no estaba muy mojada, al parecer él era el dueño de la chaqueta.

Jeanne: Disculpe – rápidamente se levanto y empezó a cercarse al joven – Señor, su chaqueta – empezó a quitársela de encima de su cabeza.

- No te la quites, te enfermaras si sigues bajo la lluvia, aparte no la necesito – contesto cortantemente.

Jeanne: Pero…-iba a insistir, dio tres pasos más hacia él, entonces el joven le dijo con una voz fría lo siguiente.

- No te me acerques – fue una orden, esa voz fría la hizo obedecer.

Jeanne: Pero señor, esta es su chaqueta no puedo…-

- Agradécemelo y punto, quédatela, como te dije no la necesito – eso fue lo último que le dijo antes de alejarse.

Jeanne: Espere! No sé su nombre señor – dio un par de pasos más hacia adelante.

El joven no se detuvo, siguió su camino hasta que se perdió de la vista de Jeanne, ella se quedo mirando un rato ese camino que siguió, no sabía el porqué pero lo hizo.

Hao: Sádica de hierro? – escucho la voz sorprendida de Hao a sus espaldas, y rápidamente se volteo a darle una seria mirada, odiaba el sobrenombre que le había puesto, pero no se lo diría, era su extraña manera de demostrarle que eran 'amigos'.

Jeanne: Hao, me alegra de verte – dijo después de cambiar su mirada a la misma de siempre.

Hao: Ojala pudiera decir lo…achu! – estornudo y enseguida detrás de él apareció todo el grupo.

Lyzerg: Sabía que me había olvidado de algo! Realmente lo siento Jeanne, me olvide por completo que tenía que ir a buscarte del aeropuerto – pidió disculpas de inmediato al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga.

Jeanne: No te preocupes Lyzerg, me alegro verlos a todos, pero, que hacen aquí? Esta lloviendo muy fuerte, no es muy buen tiempo para salir a dar una caminata – dijo mientras observaba a los seis shamanes.

Hao: Fueron ordenes de la gran señorita Kyôyama – bufo.

Jeanne: Oh ya veo – una gota se deslizo por su nuca.

Yoh: Vamos a la pensión, tal vez ahora Anna nos deje quedarnos…achu! – luego de estornudar puso cara de zombie y hablo con voz de borracho – Amigos…no me siento bien ´

Horohoro: Somos dos…-dijo en el mismo tono que Yoh.

Hao: Estos dos ya se enfermaron, estas ardiendo Yoh – dijo mientras tocaba la frente de su hermano.

Ren: El imbécil también lo esta – tenía su mano sobre la frente Horohoro.

Lyzerg: Chocolove te sientes bien? – pregunto extrañado, una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su nuca mientras miraba a su amigo moreno en el suelo corriendo de costado.

Chocolove: Y pasando la montaña llegaran, y pasando la montaña llegaran! – cantaba mientras que sus ojos se volvían dos espirales.

Ren: A este la fiebre le afecto las neuronas – negó con la cabeza.

Hao: Cuales neuronas? – se burlo.

Jeanne: Sera mejor que vayamos a la pensión ahora – se notaba algo de preocupación en su voz.

…

Anna: Cuando se recuperen aumentare su entrenamiento, quien les dio el permiso a esos idiotas para enfermarse – se quejaba mientras tomaba su té, veía una de sus novelas en la televisión.

Los que estaban con ella sudaron frio, osea Hao, Ren, Lyzerg y Jeanne, Tamao y Pilika estaban en la habitación de los muchachos e iban y venían trayendo paños húmedos para que se les pasara la fiebre a los muchachos.

Hao: Ellos no controlan su sistema inmunológico para poder enfermarse a su gusto Anna, deja que descansen – dijo mientras se llevaba una de las galletas que Jeanne había traído desde Francia, obviamente se la comió después de que ella probara una.

Anna: Aun así deberán recuperar el tiempo perdido – respondió indiferente, estaba demasiado concentrada en su novela.

Hao: Oye sádica, que otras cosas ricas trajiste además de estas galletas? – pregunto mientras comía otra del plato, ella las había traído en un tuper.

Jeanne: Solo traje las galletas porque yo las prepare – dijo sonriente.

Lyzerg: Están muy buenas – la elogio y Ren solo asintió.

De inmediato Hao empezó a hacer gestos extraños como si se estuviera ahogando, fue corriendo al baño, después volvió y su rostro estaba verde.

Anna: Y eso porque fue? – pregunto dando una mirada de reproche al gemelo mayor.

Hao: No lo sé…pero tenía que hacerlo –la mirada de reproche de Anna seguía sobre Hao – No me mires así –

Anna: Discúlpate, ahora – eso sonó como una orden.

Hao: Lo siento – resoplo y volvió a recostarse sobre unos cojines que había acomodado para poder ver en una 'cómoda' posición la televisión.

Lyzerg: Cuanto tiempo planeas quedarte esta vez? – pregunto a la peli-plateada.

Jeanne: Planeo tomarme un año sabático y quedarme todo ese tiempo en Tokio, claro que si no le molesta a Anna y a Yoh, quisiera quedarme todo ese tiempo en la pensión – dijo mirando a Anna.

Anna:…-despega su vista del televisor y mira a Hao, que le mira con cara suplicante para que le diga que no a Jeanne, luego a Lyzerg y a Jeanne – Haz lo que quieras, en tanto me pagues el tiempo que te vas a quedar y no rompas nada – volvió su mirada al televisor, ignorando el hecho de que Hao se volvió piedra.

Jeanne: Le prometo que pagare lo que le deba y no romperé nada – aseguro.

Anna: Esta bien – dijo sin darle importancia.

Tamao: Señorita Anna – dijo asomándose a la sala.

Anna: Que? –

Tamao: Fausto-sensei dice que el joven Yoh, el joven Horohoro y el joven Chocolove necesitan tres días de reposo, ya que están bastante resfriados –

Anna: Hm…entiendo, tendrán que hacer el triple del entrenamiento cuando se recuperen – a todos los presentes les apareció una gota en su frente.

Tamao: Claro, eso es todo y señorita Jeanne, si quiere puedo ayudarla a desempacar – se ofreció.

Jeanne: Muchas gracias Tamao – se levanto y fue con Tamao.

Anna: Espero que te comportes en su estadía – dijo sin despegar su mirada de la telenovela, pero obviamente se dirigía a Hao.

Hao: No prometo nada – se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado, de pronto sintió que alguien lo miraba como si fuera su presa, sabía que era Anna – Lo intentare – prometió después de resoplar.

Lyzerg: Achu! – estornudo de pronto – Mejor me voy a cambiar…no quiero resfriarme – se levanto dispuesto a irse a las termas.

Ren: Te acompaño – dijo también levantándose.

Anna: No iras también? – pregunto cuando esos dos subieron las escaleras.

Hao: Na, iré más tarde –tomo de nuevo una galleta del tuper – Les puso algo, te lo aseguro – examinaba la galleta con la mirada como si fuera un experimento.

Anna: No lo creo –

Hao: Como digas, pero si trata de matarme de nuevo…-

Anna: Ella ya supero esa etapa y te pidió perdón, tú también olvida eso –

Hao: Como si fuera tan sencillo- desvió la mirada.

La verdad era que el rencor que sentía hacia la ex-doncella de hierro era muy poco, pero aun así era divertido molestarla y llamarla sádica de hierro, después de todo eso era, no?

Anna: Ya no hay galletas – dijo cuando se percato de que su caja de galletas de arroz estaba vacía.

Hao: Y? – enarco una ceja.

Anna: Ve a comprar más –

Hao: Pero esta lloviendo – se quejo.

Anna: Y eso me importa porque?...-

Hao: Ya voy – resoplo.

…..

Genial, estaba lloviendo, al fin, Tora-sama les daba permiso para que pudieran salir a donde quisieran pero la lluvia lo arruinaba todo.

_'__Olvídenlo, esta lloviendo, se van a enfermar, no se muevan de aquí y espérenme'_- ordeno antes de salir bien temprano, era increíble como él nunca descuidaba su entrenamiento.

Ayame: Estoy aburrida – dijo por decimo octava vez, en esa media hora.

Akira: Lee un libro – dijo mientras leía el mismo libro que su amigo Kazuo había leído hace unos días.

Ayame: Si…otra sugerencia? –

Akira: Mira la televisión – sin dejar de leer el libro.

Ayame: No hay nada bueno –

Akira: Ve una película de Kazuo –

Ayame: Ya las vi todas –

Akira: Entonces no sé! – ya había perdido la paciencia.

Ayame: Iré a la pensión – dijo levantándose del sofá en el que estaba recostada.

Akira: Mi padre dijo que…-

Ayame: Se lo que dijo el viejo, y qué? Solo tomare el paragua de Kazuo y me iré –

Akira: Es increíble que él fuera el único que trajera un paraguas por precaución, ni siquiera a mí se me paso por la cabeza traer uno -se reprocho a sí misma.

Ayame: Si, bueno, nos vemos después de cenar o me envías un mensaje cuando el viejo venga – se dirigió a la puerta y cuando estaba dispuesta a salir, una figura que estaba parada al otro lado la sobresalto – I-Ichiro…no me asustes así! Baka –le grito al ver a su empapado amigo.

Ichiro: A donde crees que vas? Esta lloviendo y no creo que escampe en unas horas – dijo mirándola fijamente.

Ayame: Y tú a donde fuiste? – en eso le extendió un paquete marrón en una bolsa de plástico que estaba algo mojado por la lluvia – Que es esto? –

Akira: Ayame con quien hablas? – pregunto al darse cuenta de que la rubia no se había ido.

Ayame: Con Ichiro – contesto.

Ichiro: Vitaminas de hierro, calcio y vitamina c – dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse a su habitación.

Ayame: Y que se supone que haga con esto? – levanto un poco la bolsa.

Ichiro: Dáselas a Hikari, debe tomar las de hierro antes de desayunar solamente una vez al día, las de calcio después de almorzar debe tomar también solamente una al día y la vitamina c debe disolverla en agua y puede tomarla antes de dormir – dijo mientras se alejaba.

Ayame: Eres un roca por fuera, pero eres más suave que el algodón por dentro – dijo divertida en un susurro, que Ichiro no llego a escuchar.

Cuando Ichiro llego a la habitación que compartía con Kazuo y Tora, encontró a Kazuo mirando una película y tomando un té.

Kazuo: Tardaste más de lo que dijiste que lo harías –dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

Ichiro: Fue difícil hallarlas – se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al baño.

Kazuo: Oye…que no tenías una chaqueta cuando saliste? No me digas que te la olvidaste en algún lado – negó con la cabeza.

Ichiro: No la olvide…– dejo en el aire la oración y luego entro al baño y de inmediato se escucho el sonido de la ducha.

….

Horohoro: No quiero! – dijo desviando su cara hacia otro lado de su hermana Pilika, que trataba de darle una sopa de verduras.

Pilika: Onî-san ya deja de comportarte como un niño de cinco años y cométela! Te hará sentir mejor –intento dársela de nuevo, pero Horohoro volvió a desviar su rostro – Onî-san…-un aura de fuego la envolvió.

Horohoro: Y-Ya me la tomo…ves? – rápidamente le arrebato el plato a su hermana y se la bebió, de un golpe – Muy deliciosa – dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Pilika: Así me gusta – una sonrisa triunfante se dibujo en su rostro.

Chocolove: Yo puedo solo rosadita, muchas gracias – dijo quitándole la sopa de las manos a Tamao y tomando un poco – Como siempre todo lo que hacen tus manos es delicioso – dijo mientras se sonrojaba, a él, a diferencia de Horohoro, le encantaban las verduras.

Tamao: No exagere joven Chocolove – dijo sonriendole, y miraba disimuladamente a Yoh, el seguía durmiendo, pero…

Yoh: Auch!... Porque fue eso? – pregunto mientras se sobaba el chichón que le estaba apareciendo.

Anna: Debes tomar tu sopa, así mejoraras más rápido y podrás entrenar pronto – dijo indiferente mientras le extendía el plato de sopa.

Yoh miro la sopa y luego a Anna, luego dejo escapar su típica risita y empezó a tomarla, las tres chicas dejaron la habitación de los enfermos.

Tamao: No creo que debió hacer eso señorita Anna – dijo mirando algo seria a Anna, pero cuando la fría itako le devolvió la mirada, ella la desvió, aun no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentarse a Anna en un duelo de miradas.

Anna: Yo sé lo que hago Tamao, será mejor que vayas a preparar el almuerzo, ya estoy empezando a tener hambre – dijo antes de subir las escaleras a su habitación.

Tamao: Pero si aún es temprano – dijo extrañada.

Pilika: El tiempo se nos paso volando Tamao! – dijo rápidamente apuntando al reloj de la sala, eran las 1:22 p.m.

Tamao: Kami! Es verdad – dijo llevándose la mano rápidamente a la mejilla, era un habito que había adquirido hace poco cada vez que estaba preocupada.

Pilika: Vamos tenemos que tener el almuerzo listo para ayer! – arrastro a Tamao a la cocina, literalmente.

En cuestión de treinta minutos tuvieron el almuerzo listo, justo a tiempo cuando las quejas de cierto shaman de fuego se hicieron presentes.

Hao: Tamao…y el almuerzo? – bajaba de las escaleras con una toalla encima de los hombros, recién salía de las termas.

Tamao: Ya esta listo joven Hao – dijo sonriente saliendo de la cocina.

Hao: Y el menú de hoy es? –

Tamao: Ramen, y también preparamos onigiri –

Hao: Hace tanto que no comemos ramen – dijo sonriente mientras se relamía los labios y sobaba sus manos.

Tamao: Ya puede servirse si quiere joven Hao –

Hao: Eso hare – dio un paso para entrar a la cocina, pero una zapatilla de madera salio volando desde el segundo piso, dándole en la cabeza y noqueándolo.

Anna: Nadie comerá nada hasta que yo baje!- sentencio la itako.

Tamao: De acuerdo señorita Anna…-una gota se deslizo por su frente.

Hao se levanto y empezó a sobarse la cabeza mientras que murmuraba algunos insultos para la prometida de su hermano.

El almuerzo fue silencioso, ya que faltaban Yoh, Chocolove y Horohoro en la mesa, no había quien discutiera con Ren porque esté no quería pasarle o la sal o el jugo, también faltaban los amargos chistes de Chocolove y también faltaba Yoh a lado de la itako.

La tarde paso lenta y casi ya era noche en Funbari, no habían hecho cosas muy interesantes hoy gracias a que las personas que, por así decir, le daban vida a la pensión, estaban enfermas.

Horohoro: No! No! No! – gritaba mientras era arrastrado por Pilika hasta la habitación de Fausto.

Pilika: Vamos onî-san, es solo un piquetito, no dura mucho – arrastraba a Horohoro hasta adentro de la habitación de Fausto, donde él lo esperaba…con una vacuna y la aguja era como de quince centímetros.

Fausto: Vamos Horohoro…no dolerá mucho – decía el tranquilo doctor.

Horohoro: No quiero! – protesto mientras se sujetaba al suelo y mientras era arrastrado arañaba el suelo.

Tamao: Joven Horohoro, usted no es ningún niño para hacer esta clase de escenas – le regaño.

Anna: Déjate de idioteces y ponte la estupida vacuna Horohoro – dijo taladrando a Horohoro con la mirada.

Horohoro trago en seco cuando fue sentado en la silla del escritorio de Fausto, vio la enorme aguja acercarse y fue obligado por su hermana y Tamao a extender el brazo.

Fausto: Sera solo un segundo…-dijo antes de reír como psicópata (osea, su risa de siempre ._.)

Horohoro: -volvió a tragar en seco.

Un grito resonó en la pensión.

….

Ren: Deja de quejarte, ni que te hubiera dolido tanto – dijo bastante irritado mientras observaba a su ex compañero de equipo que no paraba de llorar mientras se frotaba el brazo en el que Fausto lo había vacunado.

Horohoro: Podque nosotdos nos enfedmamos y ustedes no?! – se quejo, su nariz estaba tapada así que hablaba gracioso, lo apuntaba a él y a Hao.

Hao: Quien sabe – se encogió de hombros.

Horohoro: No es justo – estornudo – Podque me siento peod ahoda que Fausto me vacuno? – puso su mano bajo su mentón pensativo.

…..

Mientras tanto, en una zona desierta de Funbari, una joven de cabello negro estaba parada en lo que era un gran poste de madera, tenía sus brazos extendidos y sobre estos estaban dos grandes piedras, sus brazos tenían bastantes raspones y ni que decir de sus manos, estaban prácticamente sangrando.

Sus rodillas le temblaban bastante, ya llevaba un par de horas tratando de mantener el equilibrio, pero no sabía si podría aguantar más.

Un relámpago cruzo por el cielo, luego se escucho un estruendoso trueno, lo que la distrajo y provoco que cayera del poste de ocho metros de altura.

Tora: Una hora con doce minutos…antes resististe más – le reprocho su maestro, el no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella, también ya estaba bastante cansado, después de todo, lo había arrastrado a ese lugar a las cuatro de la madrugada, solo porque esta quería entrenar y el no objeto en contra.

Hikari se levanto del suelo lodoso a causa de la lluvia, su respiración estaba agitada y se sentía decepcionada de sí misma…solo resistía una hora y doce minutos, mientras que Ayame nê-chan resistía una hora con cincuenta y tres minutos, incluso a veces resistía dos horas, y ni siquiera estaba cerca de estar a la altura de Akira-sama que orgullosamente resistía casi cinco horas…

Tora: Haber que más se puede hacer…-miro hacia unos árboles que estaban como a quince metros de ellos – Practiquemos la puntería –

Ella respondió rápidamente con un 'Hai' y fue a buscar su arco y sus flechas.

Tora: Practiquemos **maldición de la noche** y también** pesadilla nocturna **– observaba atentamente como su pupila invocaba la maldición de la noche, rápidamente dejo un gran agujero en el medio mismo de un arbol y así se repitió en otros cinco – Bien, ahora, **pesadilla nocturna** –

Suspiro por lo bajo, ese nuevo ataque aun no podía perfeccionarlo por más de que lo intentara.

Hikari: Pesadilla nocturna…-susurro muy bajo, unas llamas azules envolvieron la flecha y esta aumento un poco de tamaño, cuando soltó el hilo del arco, la flecha creo otras copias, cinco para ser exactos, pero ninguna nunca llego a su objetivo, una impacto contra una piedra mediana la cual quedo absolutamente destrozada en cuando la flecha impacto contra ella, dos fueron a parar quien sabe dónde y las otras dos perdieron impulso e impactaron contra el suelo a unos metros del objetivo, lo que más la molesto fue que una termino a aproximadamente un metro de su objetivo.

Tora: Debes enfocarte en tu objetivo y concentrarte en que cada flecha debe tener la misma cantidad de furyoku…osino pasara lo que paso allí – señalo con la cabeza la flecha que impacto contra la piedra – Excelente carga de furyoku, pero no tuviste dirección – observo la flecha que estaba a tan solo UN mísero metro del arbol – Y ahí te enfocaste en tu objetivo, pero fue muy débil la carga de furyoku…debes administrar mejor tu poder espiritual –

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Tora: Ahora…intenta la técnica que practicaste con Mika –

No tomo ninguna flecha, ni hizo su posesión de objetos.

Tora: Aun no entiendo cual es el problema en que yo sepa que te esta enseñando mi esposa – frunció un poco el ceño.

Hikari: Lo siento Tora-sama, es que Mika-sama fue muy específica cuando me dijo que nadie podía saber de esta técnica, ni siquiera usted – se disculpo.

Tora: Y bueno – se encogió de hombros – Es todo por hoy –

Hikari: Que?! Tan poco? – pregunto, Tora abrió desmesuradamente los ojos de sorpresa.

Tora: Hemos estado aquí desde antes del amanecer y ya van a ser las cinco de la tarde, no hemos comido nada y tampoco hemos descansado, me sorprende que sigas en pie y que aun quieras entrenar – dijo sin ocultar su sorpresa.

Hikari: Es que…- jugó con sus dedos un rato.

Tora: Mañana entrenaremos de nuevo si quieres, pero por ahora se termino – se impulso con sus manos hacia adelante y cayo de pie en el suelo, hace bastante que estaba haciendo flexiones en una rama que quien sabe como aguanto su peso.

Hikari: Hai – asintió y cuando se dispuso a recoger su arco, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero lo ignoro, después de todo no quería preocupar a su maestro.

…

Horohoro: Que es esa co…-no pudo terminar ya que Ren le tapo la boca.

Ren: No tengo idea…pero ha estado hurgando entre las cosas de Lyzerg hace como media hora – susurro muy bajo mientras no perdía de vista a un espiritu que al parecer era una serpiente negra de unos ojos amarillos.

Horohoro: Jujujujujuju –

Ren: Qué? –

Horohoro: Jujujujujuju –

Ren: Qué? –

Horohoro: JUJUJUJUJUJU –

Ren: Esta bien, pero no hagas ruido – quito su mano de la boca de su amigo.

Horohoro: Que es eso? Parece que busca algo – observaba como la serpiente de más de dos metros revisaba el armario y tiraba la ropa de todos.

Ren: Si no te das cuenta es una serpiente y si, busca algo, pero que busca – se pregunto a sí mismo.

Horohoro: No crees que deberíamos decirle a Anna? – pregunto viendo como la serpiente olisqueaba una remera sucia, que de casualidad era de Horohoro.

- Este no se baña…-dijo la serpiente mientras arrugaba su….nariz?

Horohoro: Para tu información me bañe esta mañana! – grito algo molesto, mientras corría la puerta de golpe.

La serpiente se volvió piedra, Horohoro la miraba asesinamente y Ren se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano.

Ren: Muy listo como siempre Hoto hoto – dijo sarcásticamente.

La serpiente reacciono, volviendo a su forma de hitodama y atravesó una pared para irse. Obviamente Horohoro y Ren la siguieron y cuando llegaron al patio trasero, ya que esa debió ser la ruta que la serpiente había tomado, se encontraron con la graciosa escena, de la serpiente siendo 'estrujada' por el rosario de la itako, que no le estaba dando la bienvenida exactamente.

Anna: Te preguntare de nuevo – las cuentas del rosario se ajustaron aun más al cuerpo de la serpiente – Quien te mando y a que vienes? –

La serpiente solo le siseo.

Anna: Con que eres así…-las cuentas del rosario se ajustaron aun más.

Horohoro: Anna…no crees que deberías soltarla? – pregunto mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su nuca, las cuentas hubieran asesinado a la serpiente, si es que estuviera viva obviamente.

Anna: La soltare cuando me responda esas dos preguntas – dijo indiferente – Y bien? – se dirigió a la serpiente.

Esta vez la serpiente escupió algo entre el color amarillo y verde, no le acertó a la itako pero cayó a sus pies.

Anna: No debiste haber hecho eso – un aura negra la rodeo, Horohoro y Ren temblaron…pobre serpiente, iría a dar un 'paseo'

A los dos segundos, los shikigamis de Hao, Zenki y Kouki aparecieron, la serpiente trago en seco.

….

Yoh: Así que estaba espiando entre sus cosas? – Horohoro y Ren asintieron – Ahora entiendo – sonrió pero su rostro estaba de un ligero color azul.

La escena era algo cómica, pero en esas circunstancias nadie quería reírse. La cola de la serpiente, de la pobre serpiente, estaba atada al tronco de un arbol, mientras que Zenki la agitaba y Kouki saltaba, la usaban como cuerda!

Anna: Ya hablaras? – pregunto mientras bebía toda su taza de té.

Tamao: Señorita Anna, no cree que esta siendo muy dura? – pregunto, sentía un poco de compasión por la serpiente, hace veinte minutos que estaba siendo 'torturada'

Kouki salto, Zenki agito a la serpiente un poco después, así que, Kouki la piso, el grito de dolor de la serpiente resonó en la pensión.

- HABLARE, HABLARE! PERO YA DIGANLE A ESTOS MASTODONTES QUE ME SUELTEN! – suplico la serpiente con cascadas en los ojos.

Anna: Ya suéltenlo – ordeno.

Los shikigamis soltaron a la pobre serpiente.

- Tendré marcas por un mes – se lamentaba mientras miraba su cola.

Anna carraspeo.

- Ah claro, solo me mandaron a investigar a alguien…a ti! – señalo con su cola a Lyzerg.

Lyzerg: A mí? – pregunto confundido.

- Si a ti…y yo ya me voy – en un ágil movimiento, la serpiente se lanzo y logro saltar la cerca que estaba en el patio, luego sintieron como por arte de magia, su esencia desapareció.

Lyzerg: Buscaba información mía? – pregunto muy confundido.

Hao: Para que alguien querría información tuya? No eres nada interesante – dijo como si nada, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte del ingles.

Anna: Tonta serpiente, era astuta – un aura de fuego la rodeo, de inmediato volvió a invocar a sus shikigamis – Traigan a ese gusano de tierra – ordeno.

Tamao: Señorita Anna, era una serpiente – corrigió.

Anna: Era una simple lombriz que yo misma aplastare – dijo en el tono más frio posible.

Todos temblaron, esa serpiente moriría, de nuevo.

…..

Akira: Yuu? Pero qué te pasa?! Suéltame! –dijo tratando de quitarse de encima al espiritu acompañante de su padre, había abierto las puertas del balcón para que entrara algo de aire fresco y que ocurrió? De la nada el espiritu de su padre le salta encima y se aferra con fuerza a su cuello y brazo – No puedo respirar! Suéltame ya! Tsuki!- su espiritu acompañante apareció y abrió sus grandes fauces y…

- Ah! Eso no era necesario Aki-chan – la soltó de inmediato, mientras grandes cascadas caían de su rostro.

Akira: Que diablos te paso? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos, la explicación seria buena.

- Es que…tu padre….- tuvo un pequeño flashback, de Tora diciéndole que lo mandaría a los confines del infierno si es que habría a boca con su hija – Intenta….un nuevo entrenamiento eso! Y es muy agotador y…doloroso – fingió una sonrisa pero de sus ojos caían intensas cascadas.

Akira: De…. acuerdo…?- enarco una ceja, eso se lo tragaría…por ahora.

…

Lyzerg: Porque una…serpiente querría saber de mí? – se preguntaba mientras veía la televisión con Jeanne, Horohoro y Hao.

Hao: Quien sabe, tal vez solo lo dijo porque estaba asustada, de seguro solo es un espiritu que estaba de paso como siempre, sabes que así como aparecen se van – dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

Lyzerg: Tal vez tengas razón – dijo pensativo.

Hao: Grabaron eso? Lyzerg me da la razón por primera vez! – dijo con cierto orgullo burlón.

Lyzerg: No empieces Hao – le regaño.

Y así pronto se olvidaron del asunto de la serpiente, la mayoría lo hizo, excepto dos personas que no dejaron de pensar que eso era sospechoso, así es, Anna y Ren, ambos descubrirían el porqué de la aparición tan indiscreta de una 'lombriz de tierra' en la pensión, que en especial buscaba información de Lyzerg….que de casualidad era uno de los guerreros elementales, eso era muy raro para los dos.

* * *

Hola hola hola, espero que esto se siga leyendo, se que desapareci mucho pero muchisisisisimo tiempo, es que no tengo internet, tecnicamente estoy castigada pero igual uso la computadora ya que mi mama no esta (lo se soy rebelde(?)

En fin, espero que les haya gustado estos dos capitulos, y actualizare cuando pueda (osea verano) ya que digamos que no ser buena en una puta materia te quita 'privilegios'

Resumiendo, espero que les guste el capitulo, acepto criticas, tomatazos, correciones por algun error de ortografia, etc.

Espero que la estrella fugaz los llene de dicha y paz :)


End file.
